I Believe In Her
by itsthetruth
Summary: 1st in 'The Saxon Campaign' Zara Saxon and The Doctor were never meant to meet, it broke the laws of time itself. Zara was never meant to be part of The Doctor's timestream. So the universe rewrote itself around them everyday because she was Zara Saxon and he was The Doctor. And with Martha along side, will she be able to save them from The Master as he changes their lives forever?
1. The Zarantheon Paradox

**Hi guys! Welcome to the first in the "The Saxon Campaign"! This is the first in the series and inserts my OC Zara Saxon. The story starts from the events of Gridlock, but starts properly from Daleks In Manhattan.**

**Quick description of Zara: She has long, slightly wavy, blonde hair down to her elbows but might be shorter if it's been curled, wears a pair of three quarter lengthed, light blue jeans, a white blouse with a ruffled front, a black blazer and a pair of black trainers unless it's a special occasion then her outfit will be specified.**

**She's a incredibly smart woman, a genius and even smarter than The Doctor, raised by the Face of Boe inside the senate of New New York all her life.**

**I picture her being played by Elisha Cuthbert, but with an English accent.**

**So yeah, enjoy! And please follow/favourite and review, I'd appreciate your thoughts! :) **

* * *

Amongst the fog, screams and despair of New Earth, a figure dressed in grey robes slowly made it's way down an alleyway. As it stepped into the light, revealing a soft and gentle face of a cat, Novice Hame gave a sad smile at a small bundle sitting on the cold hard ground. She picked the bundle up, pulling back the blankets and looking at a small baby girl's face.

"Hello Zaranthea." She breathed. "My lord's been waiting for you." She tightly wrapped the baby back up and disappeared briskly into the night.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha stepped out of The TARDIS into a New Earth alleyway, rain pouring down on them heavily.

"Oh, that's nice!" Martha exclaimed, zipping up her jacket. "Time Lord version of dazzling."

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone." The Doctor said, taking her arm gently. "Come on, let's get under cover!"

* * *

In a dark, musty room, Novice Hame, dressed in grey robes, knelt in the center of the room. Next to her knelt a young woman, her blonde hair pulled into a thick plait down her back. She wore a red jumper, black jeans and brown combat books and a blank trench coat over the top half of her. The two of them knelt opposite the Face of Boe, still inside his protective tank.

"He has arrived." The Face of Boe croaked.

"What should I do?" Novice Hame asked.

"Find him before it's too late."

"Let me go!" The blonde woman begged. "Let me find him, please."

Novice Hame looked at the young woman who'd become a daughter to her, "No, Zara." She said softly.

Zara looked back to the Face of Boe quickly, "Boe, please."

"No, Zara, my love." The Face of Boe hummed.

Both Zara and Novice hame bowed their heads in obeisance before Hame got up and turned to leave the room.

"Be careful, Zara." Novice Hame said softly over her shoulder. "The Doctor's a saint... but he's dangerous."

"I've spent my whole life locked up here, in the over city." Zara sighed, looking back to Boe. "I'll bring the Doctor back, I promise." She begged. Boe hummed back at her and she sighed, shaking her head. "There's a whole universe out there, that I know everything about because you taught me, and I'm stuck in here!" She exclaimed. "You taught me so many things, how to fly a type 40 TARDIS, how to steal a space shuttle, Daleks - aim for the eyestalk, Sontarans - back of the neck, Vashta Nerada - stay out of the shadows and run, how to work a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator. And everything else I know," She violently pointed over at hundreds of books piled in the corner. "Is from them." She sighed, watching Boe hum softly to himself. "Why do I bother?" She whispered.

* * *

Zara stood at the back of the room, watching Boe hum happily, before glancing into the senate room just as Novice Hame reappeared, falling to the ground with a mystery man with her - The Doctor.

"Hame!" Zara gasped, bolting over and pulling Hame up.

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow." The Doctor muttered, pulling himself to his feet and turning to Hame. "But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

"I only had the power for one trip." Hame replied.

"Then get some more! Where are we?" He asked angrily, making Zara step in front of Hame protectively.

"High above, in the over-city." Zara said sternly.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, slightly calmer, looking Zara up and down.

"Zara Saxon." Zara said, equally looking The Doctor up and down. "And you must be The Doctor."

"Well, you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now."

"May the goddess Santori bless them." Hame sighed, nodding up at the rows of seats inside the vast chamber, covered in skeletons. The Doctor looked up in shock as Zara stepped forward, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "They died, Doctor. The city died."

"How long's it been like this?"

"Twenty-four years." Zara gulped, shutting her eyes. Her whole life she had been there, found in the panic and disaster on New Earth the day the 'Bliss' mood took over. Wrapped in blankets admist the horror, and saved by Novice Hame under the orders of the Face of Boe. "My whole life." She whispered, taking his arm and pulling him softly over to a skeleton lying on the ground. The Doctor knelt down, staring at it, disturbed.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood." Zara muttered, kneeling down next to him, pulling a mood sticker off the skeleton's neck, holding it out to The Doctor. "They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished — even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat." The Doctor looked at her, shocked as she put her hand on The Doctor's shoulder, squeezing it. "There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved." She stood back up, pulling The Doctor up with her.

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?"

"There's not enough power to get them out." Hame shook her head. "We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's "we"?" The Doctor frowned. "How did you survive?"

Novice Hame smiled, "He protected us." She said. "And he has waited for you, these long years."

"Doctor." The Face of Boe called from the room next to them. With a small smile, Zara took The Doctor's hand, bolting into the room and pulling The Doctor with her.

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor gasped. Zara let go and knelt down in front of the Face of Boe, before The Doctor slowly knelt down next to her as Novice Hame followed them in.

"I knew you would come."

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins." Hame said softly.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

"Failing." The Face of Boe croaked.

"He protected us from the virus by shrouding us in his smoke." Zara said. "But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them." The Doctor whispered. "But what about you, how did you end up here?"

"My parents died from the Bliss mood, I-I assume." Zara said softly. "The day I was born, I was left amongst the panic from the virus. Everyone was escaping to the motorway... and the Face of Boe saved me."

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe." Hame said. "He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there." The Doctor frowned. "You could have called for help."

Zara shook her head, "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe." She sighed. "The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

The Doctor got back up, looking between the Face of Boe and Novice Hame, "So the two of you stayed here— on your own, for all these years. With a child."

"We had no choice." Hame sighed.

The Doctor reached out, touching her shoulder, "Yes, you did."

"Save them, Doctor." The Face of Boe croaked. "Save them."

"Martha Jones." Zara said, making The Doctor look at her. "We need to find her, hm?" The Doctor grinned, nodding.

* * *

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six — it still registers!" The Doctor grinned, staring at the screen. "That's Martha. I knew she was good." Zara ran behind him, handing Hame a piece of think tubing. "Novice Hame, hold that in place." The Doctor jumped back, running along the length of the tube, jumping over a box of lights and buttons. "Think, think, think."

"Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds." Zara called over to him.

The Doctor looked at her, grinning, "Oh you're good."

"There isn't enough power." Hame called over.

The Doctor bolted over to the far wall covered in buttons and two screens, wiring pouring out, "Ah, you've got power! You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch." He turned back round to Zara, pointing at her. "Zara, every switch on that bank, up to maximum!" Zara nodded, running over and doing exactly that. The Doctor knelt down, rotating a knob in a console on the floor, using the sonic on it. "I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." He banged his fist against the console and jumped back up.

"So what are you going to do?"

"This!" He cheered, flipping a long switch on the floor, making all the lights in all of the consoles go out. "No, no no no no, no!" The Doctor knelt to the floor again, using the sonic on the controls. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor…" The Face of Boe croaked.

"Yeah, hold on, not now." The Doctor muttered, distracted.

"I give you my last…" He let out a long, rasping breath and all of the consoles flickered back into life.

The Doctor jumped back up as Zara watched him in horror, "Hame, look after him! Zara," He looked over at her. "Come on, you can't be distracted my little genius." Zara gave him a small smile, nodding and running over. "Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this." Zara quickly flicked the switch again as Hame busily turned a wheel next to the Face of Boe. "The open road. Hah!"

* * *

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram." The Doctor said into the monitor as it broadcast to all the cars. "My name's the Doctor. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. This genius called Zara," He turned and grinned at Zara who was standing next to him, out of shot. "And I opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

Zara popped into frame, grinning, "We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way. Oh!" She laughed in astonishment, looking at the screen. "Oy! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Martha! Drive up!" The Doctor looked at her, remembering.

"YES!" He shouted in agreement. "Martha Jones, drive! You've got access above! Now go!"

"Did I tell you, Doctor?" Brannigan laughed as The Doctor twirled round the room, holding the microphone. "You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all Oh, yee-hah!"

The Doctor ran over to a window, watching the cars flying past in glee. "You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York. And it's yours." Zara ran over, looking out in awe.

"It's never looked so... beautiful." Zara whispered before jumping back down again.

"And don't forget — I want that coat back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." Brannigan replied through the transmitter.

Zara jumped back up, reappearing at The Doctor's side, "And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've just sent you a flight path." She said into the microphone. "Come to the Senate."

"On my way!" Martha laughed over the transmitter. "Looking forward to meeting you!"

"It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones." The Doctor smiled.

"Zara!" Novice Hame gasped.

Both The Doctor and Zara span round, looking at Novice Hame leaning over the Face of Boe as the glass case began to crack.

"No." Zara croaked, unable to move.

* * *

Martha leapt happily into the senate room, before suddenly stopping, noticing a skeleton on the floor.

"Doctor?" Martha called.

"Over here." He replied softly.

"Doctor!" She grinned, running into the smaller room. "What happened out there?" She stopped suddenly, staring at the site in front of her. Zara sat on the floor in front of the dying Face of Boe, tears pouring down her face as she gently stroked his cheek. To her left, turned slightly, knelt The Doctor next to Novice Hame. "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello." The Doctor smiled before nodding to Hame. "And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry." He looked over at Zara with a soft smile. "And this is Zara." Martha nodded, approaching the Face of Boe. "Boe's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city." Hame said in awe as Martha knelt down next to her.

"And now he's dying." Zara whispered.

"No, don't say that." The Doctor said, reaching over and squeezing Zara's hand. "Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Boe hummed.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know." The Doctor shrugged.

"Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years." Zara said, smiling sadly.

"Isn't that right?" The Doctor asked. "And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time." Boe replied. "You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more." Zara whispered.

The Doctor gave her hand another squeeze, "Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much." Boe sighed. "I am the last of my kind — as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive." The Doctor said desperately. "Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know that I survived for a small baby living amongst the dark with me." The Doctor looked over at Zara as she stared at Boe tearily. "But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone."

Boe's eyes slowly closed as Zara stared, stunned. "Please." She whispered. She shut her eyes, tears pouring down her face rapidly and she listened to Hame sobbing when she felt two arms wrap around her tightly. With a sob she leant into The Doctor's chest and broke down.

* * *

Zara, The Doctor and Martha made their way through the alleyway slowly, The TARDIS parked at the end.

"All closed down." The Doctor muttered, looking up at the empty stalls.

"About time." Zara nodded sadly, glancing over at one of the empty stalls. "New New York can start again. And we've got Novice Hame. Just what the city needs again — cats in charge!" She smiled, looking over at The TARDIS.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" Martha asked, stopping next to Zara. The Doctor stopped, turning back to her. "You're not alone."

"I don't know."

"You've got me. Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor smiled, before glancing at Zara, the woman who had made him realise what Martha Jones meant to him, "Who knows. Probably not... but maybe." Martha nodded, understanding as Zara subtly turned, walking off through the alleyway.

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." The Doctor turned, heading off to The TARDIS when Martha grabbed hold of a random chair against the wall, pulling it up and sitting down, folding her arms. The Doctor turned back, looking at her. "All right, you staying?"

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said "last of your kind." What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say! Why not?" The two of them looked up suddenly as the sound of the citizens of the city singing another hymn filtered around them. "It's the city. They're singing."

By the door leading to the layby, Zara looked back, noticing the two time travellers hadn't noticed that she had gone. She stopped, listening to her fellow citizens sing. She watched over, having listened to The Doctor and Martha's conversation, watching The Doctor look at Martha, clearly trying to explain to her... just not knowing how.

"He lied to you, 'cause he liked it." Zara said, walking over to them. The Doctor looked up in shock before looking down guiltily as Zara moved round, standing next to The Doctor, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He could pretend. Just for a bit, he could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky." Martha stared at The Doctor, shocked and sad. "He's not just a Time Lord. He's the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

Martha shook her head, "What happened?"

The Doctor sighed, grabbing a chair and sitting down opposite her.

"Tell her, Doctor." Zara whispered.

"There was a war." The Doctor began. "A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…" He stopped, breathing in sharply.

Martha nodded, understanding, and got up, hugging The Doctor. "You could make each other better." She whispered before letting go and heading into The TARDIS.

"Well Doctor," Zara said, breathing in sharply. She turned, heading down the alleyway again. "We should do this again sometime, it was fun."

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked, standing up.

"Well," She called over her shoulder, shrugging. "Boe taught me a lot. I know the whole of time and space inside out, pretty much. I've been locked in the senate for 24 years, it's time I got out there and saw it all." She stopped outside the door to the flyover, looking over at The Doctor. "He also told me how to steal a space shuttle."

The Doctor smiled at her sadly, "You really meant a lot to Boe, you know that?"

Zara looked away, smiling to herself, "Ah, the whole universe meant a lot to Boe. Anyway, I've got places to go." She looked up thoughtfully, smiling. "He once told me about this planet... Woman Wept." She looked back at The Doctor sadly. "He told me all about you, your whole life. And he told me about Rose... I'm sorry."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, "I met this woman once." He began. Zara raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "This is going somewhere, I promise. Anyway, I met this woman called Donna, just after I lost Rose. And she told me... I needed someone, and she was right, I do."

"You do." Zara nodded. "Her name is Martha Jones, and she's standing inside your box." The Doctor breathed in sharply, about to answer when she continued. "Because you can't admit to yourself that you need her. You can't admit that you need her, maybe more than Rose."

"Well," The Doctor sighed. "Maybe I do. But... I've got a type 40 TARDIS."

"I can fly a type 40 TARDIS." Zara countered.

The Doctor smirked, "We're quite a couple."

"Aren't we just?"

"You know, I reckon I've got room for a third person in my little wooden box. One trip?"

"I should warn you," Zara began, making The Doctor watch her warily. "If you leave me on a distant planet on my own, I'll track you down and kill you." She joked. The Doctor smiled, walking forward and holding his hand out to her. With a firm stare Zara took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "So," Zara said as the two of them walked hand in hand towards the TARDIS. "Can I fix your chameleon circuit?"

"No."


	2. Daleks In Manhattan

The Doctor leaned against the hallway of The TARDIS, one foot against the wall as he waited. He banged against the brown wooden door next to him with a roll of eyes. "Zara!" He called through. "You ready yet?"

On the other side of the door Zara stood in The TARDIS wardrobe, standing in front of a mirror, looking at herself. She wore a pair of three quarter lengthed, light blue jeans, a white blouse with a ruffled collar, a black blazer and a pair of black trainers. Her hair had been taken down from its plait and her loose blonde curls hung down to her shoulder blades. She rolled her eyes at The Doctor's shouts and ran down the spiral stair case, yanking open the door and raising an eyebrow at The Doctor.

"Come on," The Doctor continued, grinning and rolling back and forth on his heels. "New York awaits me, you and Miss Jones." Zara smirked, shaking her head, before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind her. "Martha's waiting in the console room."

"It's not fair you're not taking her." Zara began, walking past him and down the corridor. The Doctor winced, about to speak when she continued, "'One more trip' you say, it's not fair, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, walking a step behind her, "Oh great," He muttered aloud. "I let you into my ship and I'm being ordered around!"

Zara laughed, glancing back at him as he gave her a smile, shaking his head, "It's my spaceship now, boy! You've let me in now."

"Oi!" The Doctor pouted.

"Well I _can _fly her and I know you said only one trip but I'm very persuasive."

"Doesn't mean anything."

Zara looked back with a smirk, "For now. But when I leave you on a distant planet and run off with your TARDIS, you'll be screwed then." She joked, winking at him, before turning back round. "Thank you for these clothes, by the way."

"Ah well, plenty of clothes in here, isn't going to do any harm."

"So, New York City!" Zara cheered.

...

The TARDIS materialized in front of a white wall on Ellis Island and The Doctor, Martha and Zara stepped out.

"Where are we?" Martha asked as Zara grinned, looking around. She was ecstatic, finally out in the universe. Yeah, it was original Earth in a time period 31 centuries before she was raised, but it was brilliant. It was better, brighter, and fresher than the stuffy senate back in New New York.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze." The Doctor said cheerfully. "Nice and cold. Lovely." Zara nudged Martha in the side, nodding up next to them at the Statue of Liberty, "Martha, have you met my friend?" The Doctor asked.

"Is that-?" Martha asked, looking up in awe. "Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!"

"Gateway to the New World. 'Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…'"

"That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new…"

Zara ran forward to the edge of the island, looking over at the Manhattan skyline. "Well, there's the genuine article." Zara said as The Doctor and Martha appeared next to her. "So good, they named it twice." She laughed, linking her arm with Martha, explaining to the woman. "Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." Martha said, nodding up at the Empire State building.

"Work in progress." The Doctor said as Martha picked up a paper sitting on the bench next to them. "Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around—"

"November 1, 1930." Martha read off the newspaper.

The Doctor frowned, glancing at her, "You're getting good at this."

"Eighty years ago." Martha said as the Doctor took the paper from her. "It's funny 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now." She looked at Zara and the two of them laughed.

"Come on, you." Zara said, nodding the Doctor in the side. "Where do we go first?"

The Doctor held out the paper to the two women, "I think our detour just got longer."

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens." Zara read the headline.

"What's Hooverville?" Martha asked.

...

Zara and Martha, arm in arm, and The Doctor walked peacefully through Central Park.

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago." The Doctor said. "Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah?" Martha asked. "When was that, 1929?"

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

"What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" Martha asked, looking between Zara and The Doctor. Zara shrugged, nodding.

...

The three of them strolled into Hooverville, glancing at the shacks, tents and random barrels on fire through the park, formed into a small village.

"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs." Zara sighed when Martha looked at her, confused. "I had a lot of time stuck in the senate. And a lot of books. And the Face of Boe. I know a lot about the universe." She explained before continuing, nodding at the residents of Hooverville walking around. "Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." She frowned suddenly as the sound of two men shouting filled the air. She turned, running after the sound as The Doctor rolled his eyes and Martha pulled him after her.

Zara ran into a clearing with The Doctor and Martha behind her, watching two ragged, homeless, men fighting.

"You thievin' lowlife!" The first man shouted, punching the second as two other men tried to break up the fight. "That's my loaf!"

"I didn't touch it!" The second man shouted as an older, black man, stepped out of his tent, trying to break off the fight.

"Cut that out!" The older man shouted, only for the two men to ignore him and continue fighting. "Cut that out! Right now!" He shouted louder, pushing the two apart.

The first man stared at the second man breathlessly, "He stole my bread!" He shouted.

"That's enough!" The older man looked to the second man who was fighting. "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened." The second man gasped. "He just went crazy." The first man lunged forward, only for the second man to be held back.

"That's enough! Now think real careful before you lie to me."

"I'm starvin', Solomon."

Solomon held out his hand and the second man reached into his coat and pulled out the bread, handing it to Solomon.

"We're all starvin'." Solomon remarked, breaking the bread in half. "We all got families somewhere." He handed each man a half of the bread each. "No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

The men turned, going on their way when Zara smiled at Solomon. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here." She said to him.

"And, uh, who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor. She's Zara. I'm Martha." Martha said.

"A doctor." Solomon scoffed. "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." He turned to a barrel, warming his hands on the fire.

"How many people live here?"

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving." He laughed dryly. "So you're welcome. All three of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." He turned and pointed up at the Empire State Building. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

...

"So…men are going missing." Zara said as they watched Solomon throw coffee onto the fire. "Is this true?" She asked softly, giving him a friendly smile as The Doctor held up the newspaper.

Solomon took the newspaper from her, "It's true all right." He turned and went inside his tent.

"But what does missing mean?" The Doctor asked as they moved, standing in the opening of the tent. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon sat down, gesturing to them "C'mon in." The three of them walked in, sitting down opposite him. "This is different."

"In what way?" Martha asked.

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

Martha gave him a sympathetic look, "Have you been to the police?"

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" Zara muttered as a young man, Frank, stuck his head inside the tent.

"Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here." He said with a thick, Tennesse accent. Solomon nodded at Frank and gestured to his three guests. The three of them stepped out to find Diagoras in a black suit standing on a box, talking to the men of Hooverville.

"I need men." Diagoras announced. "Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah." Frank called. "What is the money?"

"A dollar a day."

The men grumbled in dissapointmet.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" Zara grinned in anticipation, raising her hand enthusiastically. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her before raising his hand too. "Enough with the questions."

"Oh, n-n-no. We're volunteering."

Martha nervously raised her hand, glaring between The Doctor and Zara, "I'll kill you for this." She muttered as Solomon and Frank also raised their hands.

...

"Turn left." Diagoras said, pointing down the dingy, black, wet sewer tunnel. "Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked.

"When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" Zara mumbled, pointing the torch she was carrying above her, staring at the mildew growing on the ceiling.

"Then I got no one to pay."

"We'll be back." Soloman said sternly.

Martha breathed in sharply, "Let's hope so."

Zara linked arms with the woman, giving her a reassuring smile before the group of them took off down the tunnel.

"We just gotta stick together." Frank said, making Zara look back as they continued walking. "It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

"So what about you, Frank?" Martha asked. "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."

"So how come you're here?"

"Uh, my daddy died." He sighed sadly, looking at the ground. "Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us." He smiled cheerfully, looking back up at Martha. "So, what about you two? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, we're just hitchers too." Zara laughed.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right."

"So this Diagoras bloke," The Doctor cut in. "Who is he then?"

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman." Solomon began. "Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How did he manage that, then?"

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

Zara frowned, looking at the floor in front of her when she saw a green jellyfish like blob on the floor, "What's that then?" She asked casually.

"Whoa!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Martha edged forward to it, "Is it radioactive or something?" She asked as The Doctor set down his torch and the both of them crouched beside it. She covered her mouth and nose in disgust, "It's gone off, whatever it is." The Doctor pulled out his glasses and put them on, carefully picking up the slimy bob. "And you've got to pick it up."

The Doctor sniffed it, "Shine your torch through it." Martha kneeled down next to them, shining her torch under the blob. "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that." Martha muttered as Solomon and Frank peered over, puzzled.

"No, it's not."

"And I'll tell you something else." Zara said, glancing around. "We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?"

"So where are we now? What's above us?" Martha asked.

"Well…we're right underneath Manhattan." The Doctor whispered, the three of them glancing up.

"We're way beyond half a mile." Solomon said, shaking his head. "There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

Zara laughed sarcastically, "Looks like it."

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank frowned.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back." The Doctor said. "I'll be much quicker on my own."

A squealing noise echoed through the tunnels, making them jump.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon gasped.

"Hello?!" Frank called.

"Shh." Martha hissed.

"Frank." Solomon said warily.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" Frank asked. "You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?" Zara asked.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

More squealing echoed through the tunnel, making Zara stare down the alleyway casually. The Doctor took her hand and she looked back up at him with a confident smile.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon muttered as The Doctor let go of Zara's hand and walked forward slowly.

"Sounds like there's more than one of 'em."

"This way." The Doctor said.

Solomon turned, pointing his torch down another tunnel, "No, that way." The light of his torch caught on a figure, huddled up on the ground with a face of a pig.

"Doctor…" Zara called softly, reaching out and gently pulling him back by the arm.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked.

"Are you lost?" Frank called. "Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost…"

He began to walk forward, only for The Doctor to pull him back.

"It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." The Doctor said, beginning to walk towards the figure. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank." He called. "I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The creature suddenly squealed, "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us." He squatted down and shined the torch on the pig man's face. "Oh, but what are you?"

"Wow." Zara whispered, peering over from afar.

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"No, it's real." The Doctor muttered, turning back to the pig. "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help." Zara and Martha watched nervously as shadows fell against the wall above, unknown to the Doctor. "Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor, I think you'd better get back here." Martha called cautiously as more pig men began to fill the opposite end of the of tunnel. "Doctor!"

The Doctor stood up, glancing at the pig men, "Actually…good point." He began to back up towards the others as the pig men made their way towards him.

"They're following you."

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." He muttered, stumbling against Zara, who put her hands against his back, stopping him falling. "Well then, Martha, Zara, Frank, Solomon…"

"What?"

"Um, basically…run!" He grabbed Zara's hand and the group of them raced down the tunnel to a cross section where Martha stopped in confusion, looking either side.

"Where are we going?!" She asked.

"This way!" Zara said, running off to the right, with everyone following. They all stopped at the mouth of a joining tunnel when The Doctor noticed a ladder.

"There's a ladder!" He cheered, climbing up it quickly and taking out the sonic screwdriver, using it on the lid. Martha and Zara quickly clamerbered up after him, and got pulled up by The Doctor. The Doctor looked down, pulling up Solomon and the two men looked down at Frank running for the ladder. He began to climb and they tried to grab onto the man.

"C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" Solomon said.

"I've got ya. C'mon!" The Doctor exclaimed.

As The Doctor grabbed Frank, he was yanked out of his grasp by the pigmen back into the sewer.

"Frank!"

"No!"

Solomon shoved The Doctor aside, pulling the lid closed, "We can't go after him."

"We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!"

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Zara looked round the room, realising they were in a dressing room when she noticed a figure behind a shelf. The figure jumped out, a bleach blonde woman all dolled out, which Zara noted she looked like a movie star, wrapped in a silver costume with a dressing gown over her, holding a gun.

"All right then." The woman ordered. "Put 'em up." Martha span round and both she and Zara's hands flew up as the woman cocked the gun. "Hands in the air and no funny business." The Doctor and Solomon looked up, stunned, raising their hands. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

"Uh, who's Lazlo?" Martha asked.

...

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago." The woman exclaimed, sitting in the chair in the dressing room, waving the gun about as she spoke. "No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

The Doctor eyed the gun as it hovered past Zara and Martha, "It might, might just help if you put that down." He said, nodding at the gun.

"Hunh?" She glanced at the gun. "Oh, sure." She tossed it aside onto another chair. "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip—vanished."

"What's your name?" Zara asked with a smile, clearly liking the woman's straight up and front attitude.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah." The Doctor repeated.

"3 Ls and an H."

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures." Solomon nodded. "Such creatures."

Tallulah eyed them cautiously, "Whaddaya mean "creatures"?" She asked.

"Look. Listen, just trust me." The Doctor said. "Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," He reached into his pocket, pulling out the blob. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah jerked back, "Yech!" She grumbled.

...

Martha and Zara shared a chair, sitting in Tallulah's dressing room as they watched her putting on her makeup for the show.

"Lazlo…He's wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady." Tallulah said fondly. "He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose."

Martha stood up, walking over beside her, "Haven't you reported him missing?"

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Zara laughed, leaning back into the chair.

"Okay, so then they fire me."

"But they'd listen to you. You're one of the _stars_." Zara grinned, stars. She'd gone across the stars to get there. Hmph.

Tallulah looked back at her with an eye roll, "Oh, honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle—which had nothin' to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

Martha and Zara shared a look, "Okay, we get it." Martha nodded.

Tallulah looked between the two women, "It's the Depression, sweeties. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sign, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back." She began to sob slowly, her face in her hands.

Martha began to hug her as Zara watched sympathetically, "I'm sorry." Zara said softly.

Tallulah pulled out of the hug, wiping her eyes and looking over at Zara, "Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

Zara looked over at Martha who smirked at her, "Uh, he's not—we're not…together." Zara said quickly.

"Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious."

"Not to him." Martha added as Zara let out a laugh, rolling back.

"I've only just met him!" Zara laughed.

"Oh, I shoulda realized." Tallulah nodded, clearly not believing her. "He's into musicals, hunh? What a waste." Martha and Zara shook their heads at her. "Still, ya gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cause…" She turned back to her dressing table, picking up a white rose. "Look. On my dressing table every day still."

Martha carefully took the rose from her, "You think it's Lazlo?" She asked.

"I don't know. If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

The Doctor appeared in the doorway, looking over at Zara, "Oi, genius." He held up bits of tech in his arms. "Need your help." Zara pulled herself up and left the room, following after The Doctor.

...

Zara and The Doctor lay on their stomachs, fiddling with the homemade scanner that was attached to the blob. The Doctor began to turn a knob when Zara whacked his hand away, glaring.

"That dissolves it." She muttered, moving the beam from one of the stage lights above them around.

The Doctor shook his head at her, "Genius."

"Idiot." She muttered, moving the light over the blob. "That's it. Let's warm you up."

The Doctor pulled out his glasses, putting them on as the two of them peered at the blob.

"This is artificial."

"Genetically engineered." Zara nodded in agreement as they both ignored the announcements of the start of the show. "Whoever this is, oh, you're clever." She glanced up at The Doctor. "I don't suppose you've got a stethoscope in your jacket have you, _Doctor_?" With a smirk he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stethoscope. With a raised eyebrow Zara snatched it, placing it on the blob. She stuck one of the ear pieces in her ear, fiddling with the blob.

"Well?" He asked, only for Zara to whack him in the arm. "Ow. Sorry."

"Fundamental DNA type 467-989." Zara muttered, looking up and over into space. "989. Hold on, that means planet of origin." A look of disbelief crossed her face. "Skaro." The Doctor's eyes widened and Zara scrambled to her feet, pulling The Doctor up and running off.

...

The Doctor and Zara bolted backstage, looking around frantically.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked Tallulah. "Where's Martha?"

"I don't know." Tallulah said quickly. "She ran off the stage."

"No, no, no." Zara whispered, looking around nervously. "Not _Skaro_." She looked up at The Doctor. "Why?"

"Take it you're familiar with the Daleks then." The Doctor breathed.

"Oh yes." Zara laughed nervously. "I'm familiar with a lot of things."

Suddenly, a scream filled the air from down the hallway and Zara bolted of in the direction of it, The Doctor and Tallulah following. The three of them bolted into the prop room, only to find it empty.

The Doctor looked down, noticing the crooked sewer lid, "Martha!" He cried, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Oh, where are you goin'?" Tallulah asked as Zara ran over to the sewer lid, straining to pull it open.

"They've taken her." The Doctor gulped, walking over to the lid and helping Zara yank it open.

"Who's taken her?" Tallulah asked as Zara dropped down into the sewer, with The Doctor following. "What're y' doin'? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy guys." She grabbed a long coat of the rack and put it on over her costume, following after them.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming."

"Tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing you can do. Go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here."

Zara rolled her eyes, looking between the two of them, "Can we just get moving please?" She cried. "We _need _to find Martha!"

Tallulah glared at The Doctor, "Then that's my problem if I'm not safe. Come on. Which way?" She asked, turning and walking off to her left.

The Doctor sighed, taking Zara's hand and walking off towards the tunnel in front of them, "This way." He muttered, Tallulah following after them.

...

Tallulah stalked along side Zara and The Doctor as they made their way along the dark tunnel.

"When you say "They've taken her", who's they exactly?" Tallulah asked. "And who are you anyway? I never asked."

"Shh." The Doctor hissed.

"Okay. Okay."

"Shh, shh, shh."

Zara stared at the wall in front of them, a weak shadow of a Dalek approaching.

"I mean you're handsome and all—" Tallulah began, when Zara yanked The Doctor and Tallulah back into a small alcove of the tunnel, throwing her hand over Tallulah's mouth as the Dalek glided past, unnoticing to them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor muttered through gritted teeth. "They survived. They always survive while I lose everything."

"This isn't fair." Zara breathed. "They're killing machines... they have no mercy."

"That metal thing?" Tallulah asked, eyes wide. "What was it?"

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive."

Tallulah let out a laugh, "You're kidding me."

The Doctor glared at her violently, "Does it look like she's kidding?" He snapped as she stared at him.

"Inside that shell is a creature born to hate," Zara gulped, staring out into the distance. "Whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space." Tallulah said, only for The Doctor to look back at her. "Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy… Well, what's it doin' here, in New York?"

The Doctor grabbed Tallulah by the arm, pulling her back up the tunnel, "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." He said as they turned a corner. Tallulah let out a scream as they spotted a pig man, trying to hide away.

"Where's Martha?" Zara asked. "What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

"I didn't take her." The pig man replied.

The Doctor stared, stunned, "Can you remember your name?" He asked.

"Don't look at me."

Tallulah edged towards him nervously, "Do you know where she is?" She asked.

"Stay back! Don't look at me!"

"What happened to you?" Zara asked as she peered at the man, realising he was more man than pig.

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?" The Doctor asked.

"The masters."

"The Daleks." Zara corrected. "Why?"

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Martha?"

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me."

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asked.

"Yes." The Pig Man gulped.

"Why? Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me? What do I gotta do with this?" She asked nervously. "Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The Pig Man turned to face her, "Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?"

"I needed to see you."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm sorry." The pig man mumbled, turning away.

"No, wait." Tallulah said, grabbing his arm. "Let me look at you." She gently turned him back round and placed him under the light, staring at him. "Lazlo? My Lazlo?" He nodded at her as her voice began to break. "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Lazlo," Zara said apologetically. "Can you show us where they are?"

Lazlo looked between Zara and The Doctor, "They'll kill you."

"If we don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." The Doctor said sadly.

Lazlo nodded, "Then follow me."

...

Lazlo lead the three of them through the tunnels and peered down one, watching the pig men guard the prisoners including Martha and Frank. They watched as a Dalek glided into the tunnel at the other end, eyeing the prisoners as Lazlo ducked back out of sight.

"Silence. Silence." The Dalek ordered. "You will form a line. Move."

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay?" Martha called to everyone as the pig men began to push them into a line. "Just obey."

"The female is wise. Obey!"

A second Dalek glided up, "Report."

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause." The first Dalek replied.

Martha whispered to herself, "Dalek?"

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place." The second Dalek announced. "The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." A pig man grabbed hold of an older black man, dragging him forward as the Dalek extended its plunger out, scanning him. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves." It stopped for a moment. "Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" The man asked.

"This one will become a pig slave."

Two pig men grabbed hold of him, yanking him away, "No, let go of me!" He cried. "I'm not becoming one of them!"

The Dalek moved along to the next person in line, "Intelligence scan. Initiate."

"They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence." Lazlo mumbled, peering back round the corner. "The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah said.

"Shh." The Doctor hissed.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated." Tallulah whispered to Lazlo.

"And the others?" Zara asked.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"But why?" The Doctor asked. "What for?"

"I don't know. The masters only call it the Final…Experiment."

The Doctor looked down at Zara nervously, "What do you know about the Daleks?"

"A lot." Zara mumbled. "Last time you saw them was the Cult of Skaro yeah?" She asked. "At Canary Wharf, 2006." The Doctor nodded. "It's their fault you lost Rose." She breathed. "The ba-"

"Look out," The Doctor interrupted. "They're moving!" Zara quickly grabbed his hand and flattened the both of them against the wall. Lazlo turned, taking Tallulah down the tunnel.

"Doctor, Zara!" Lazlo called. "Quickly!"

"We're not going." The Doctor said, glancing at Zara who was watching down the tunnel intently. "I think she's got an idea. You go." He turned to Zara. "You have got an idea I hope?" He asked.

"More a plan." She laughed dryly.

"Which is?"

"Get into the Dalek lab."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow to the back of her head, "Some plan."

"Have you got any other ideas?" Zara mumbled, whacking him in the stomach without looking around when Lazlo appeared behind them, pushing them forward and in line behind Martha and Frank with the rest of the prisoners.

"Just keep walking." The Doctor muttered to Martha.

"I'm so glad to see you two." Martha breathed in relief.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want."

...

The prisoners were led into the lab and The Doctor and Zara watched the Daleks intently... and not just any Daleks.

"That's the Cult of Skaro." Zara breathed. "How the hell did they escape Canary Wharf?"

"Report." One Dalek reported as everyone watched Dalek Sec's casing shake, the eye light dimmed out.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." Another replied.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?" The Doctor muttered.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked.

"Ask them."

"What me?" Martha asked, looking up at him. "Don't be daft."

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on."

Martha took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness." One of the Daleks replied.

Zara frowned, stepping forward and squeezing Martha's hand, "To what?" She asked calmly.

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

Sec's shell suddenly powered down and its casing opened up. Something crawled out, a human-dalek hybrid dressed in a suit, climbing up. Sec stood up to reveal a head, similar to the Dalek body, with a mouth, one eye and four thick tentacles around its jaw line with claw-like hands.

"What is it?" Martha asked, staring in shock.

"I am a human Dalek." Sec croaked out slowly. "I am your future."


	3. Evolution of The Daleks

"These…_humans_ will become like me." Sec croaked as The Doctor slipped, unnoticed behind some machinery. "Prepare them for hybridisation."

The pig slaves began to close in on Zara, Martha, Frank and the other prisoners.

"Leave me alone!" Martha cried as Zara watched casually. "Don't you dare!"

Suddenly "Happy Days are Here Again" began to play through the room and everyone stopped, looking around.

"What is that sound?" Sec asked.

The Doctor stepped out from behind the machinery, radio in his hands, "That would be me." He said, setting down the radio. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor."

"The enemy of the Daleks." Jast cried.

"Exterminate." Caan said.

"Wait." Sec interrupted.

"Well, then." The Doctor said, eyeing Sec. "A new form of Dalek." He walked forward slightly. "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift." Zara said quickly, making the Daleks and The Doctor look over at her. "I'm guessing, yeah?"

"Who is this woman?" Sec asked.

"Me?" Zara smirked, wriggling out of the group of prisoners and walking over to The Doctor. "I'm Zara Saxon."

The Doctor scoffed, returning to subject, clearly not wanting to drag Zara into the Daleks remembering her, "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" He strode away, looking about. "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." He took a deep breath. "All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form." Sec said.

"What does it feel like?" Zara asked calmly. The Doctor looked over at her in shock, clearly not expecting her to say that. "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec." She edged forward slightly, giving him a sympathetic stare. "It _is_ Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Sec stared back at her, "I…feel…humanity." He said slowly.

"Good." The Doctor nodded. "That's good."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

"_No_, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

Zara let out a small laugh, "What have you _actually _achieved with this Final Experiment, eh?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor said in agreement. "'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." He pointed at the radio. "Simple little radio." He patted the wooden radio.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Caan asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise." He quickly pulled out the sonic, using it on the radio. A painful screech emitted from it and the prisoners and Sec held their ears in pain as the other three Daleks span round. "Run!" He grabbed hold of Zara's hand, running out of the room, following the other prisoners.

Martha led the prisoners through the sewers, The Doctor and Zara behind them. Martha stopped suddenly, lost, when The Doctor and Zara came running past them.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted. "Move, move, move, move, move!" They all ran down a tunnel, running into Tallulah. "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

Tallulah looked, bewildered as Zara grabbed her hand, pulling her along with them, "What's happened to Lazlo?" She asked as they ran along.

"Just..." Zara groaned. "Shutup Tallulah!"

The Doctor stopped at a ladder, leading everyone up.

"C'mon! Everyone up!"

...

The Doctor stood next to Solomon, standing around a fire back at Hooverville, Zara, Martha and Tallulah sitting opposite them on crates.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares." Solomon said. "And they wanna breed?"

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies." Zara explained, leaning forward.

"If we're right," The Doctor nodded in agreement. "They've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall." Solomon said, shaking his head. "There's nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

"There's not a chance." Martha sighed.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss." Frank said.

"Daleks are _bad enough _at _anytime_," Zara stressed. "But right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever."

The Doctor looked over at Zara sadly. From the way the woman held herself to the way she spoke... it was all _wrong_. She was all wrong. No young woman should have to deal with the intelligence of the whole universe, especially the Daleks. She was something new, something different... something that The Doctor knew the universe wasn't ready for. Something he knew... he was _never_ meant to meet.

A whistle blow from the edge of Hooverville shook him from his thoughts.

"They're coming!" The sentry screamed. "They're coming!"

"A sentry. Must have seen something." Solomon muttered.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"We're under attack!" Solomon shouted to the whole of Hooverville. "Everyone to arms!"

Men began to start passing out guns and weapons to each other as Frank approached them, Martha and Tallulah jumping to their feet.

"I'm ready, boss, but al o' you!" Frank called. "Find a weapon! Use anything!"

Some of the residents turned, running off out of Hooverville.

"Come back!" Solomon shouted. "We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The pig slaves began to invade Hooverville, attacking people who tried to escape.

"We need to get out of the park." Martha gulped.

"We can't!" The Doctor said, looking around frantically. "They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us."

"We're trapped." Tallulah cried.

"Then we stand together." Solomon said before turning to the me. "Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." The pig men forced themselves in, everyone in a tight circle by the fire. "They can't take all of us." He said as the men began to start fire.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha said desperately.

Zara looked up at the sky sadly, "Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." She muttered. Everyone else looked up, following her gaze.

"Oh, my God." Martha whispered as Jast flew across the sky towards them.

"What in this world—" Solomon began.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky." The Sentry gulped. "God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah?" Frank asked, raising his gun at one of the Daleks, "We'll see about that!" He fired at its casing, leaving no damage, and Zara quickly pushed his rifle down.

"That's not gonna work." Zara sighed, squeezing Frank's arm.

"There's more than one of them." Martha mumbled, watching as Caan flew into view, firing into the middle of Hooverville, causing explosions and starting fires.

"The humans will surrender." Jast ordered.

"Leave them alone!" The Doctor shouted. "They've done nothing to you!" Solmon stepped forward to address the Daleks and Solomon grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "No, Solomon. Stay back."

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon asked. "From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon, don't."

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority." Solomon said to him, his eyes fixed on Thay and Jast. "Just let me try." He pushed past The Doctor. Zara watched nervously, pulling The Doctor back gently as he shook his head. "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He asked, setting his rifle down on the ground. "Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?"

"Exterminate!" Caan cried. Zara watched sadly as Caan fired a beam, Solomon's skeleton flashing blue through his skin before collapsing, dead.

"Oh, no!" Frank shouted as the inhabitants of Hooverville screamed and he rushed over to Solomon's side. "No! Solomon!"

"They killed him." Martha gasped. "They just shot him on the spot."

Zara bolted forward, "Daleks!" She shouted, arms out, staring up at the Daleks angrily. "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill _me_! Kill _me_ if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

The Doctor watched, wide eyed, breath held. He couldn't let her do this. She was just some girl. Just some human girl that was in a way, dying, and needed the universe to heal her. To make her better. The Doctor had stolen away one of the most emotional and heartbroken little girls in the universe, who knew about everything, including everything that had ever tried to hurt the closest thing she had to a father - The Face Of Boe. And now, one of those things was here, in New York. He couldn't bare to think how angry she must have been. And now, he was just about to risk his life for some human woman... she'd better be worth it.

"Don't!" The Doctor shouted, pushing her out of the way and looking up at the Daleks.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy." Jast announced.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!" The Doctor screamed, beating on his chest. "Do it!"

"Extermin—" Jast began before stopping suddenly. "I do not understand. It is the Doctor." Zara shared a look with The Doctor. "The urge to kill is too strong." The two looked back to the Daleks. "I…obey."

"What's going on?" Zara asked with a frown.

"You will follow."

"No!" Martha gasped. "You can't go!"

"You've got to go!" Zara stressed. "The _Daleks_ just changed their minds. Daleks _never_ change their minds."

Martha looked at Zara, understanding. "But what about us?" She asked, gesturing to the people of Hooverville.

"One condition!" The Doctor called. "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared." Jast replied. "Doctor, Zara…follow." Both The Doctor and Zara's eyes widened and the shared a look.

"What do you need me for?" Zara frowned.

"It has come to Dalek Sec's attention that you are some sort of a genius." Thay replied.

"Then I'm coming with you." Martha said, looking between the two of them.

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best." The Doctor insisted.

Zara put her hand on Martha's arm, smiling softly at her, "People are hurt. You can help them. Let us go."

Martha sighed, nodding, and The Doctor smiled at her, turning and striding off after the Daleks.

"Look after him." Martha mumbled with a smile.

Zara nodded, following after the Doctor when he turned back to Martha.

"Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." He said, gripping her hand with the both of his, shooting her a wink, sliding the psychic paper into her hand.

...

The Doctor and Zara were led into the Dalek lab and Zara rushed forward, glaring at Sec.

"Those people were _defenceless_!" She shouted as The Doctor gently pushed past her.

"You only wanted _me_," The Doctor said angrily. "But no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths…" Sec began. "Were wrong."

Zara and The Doctor stared at him, stunned. "I'm sorry?"

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage."

"And that's good?"

"That's excellent."

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" Zara asked, stepping forward, eyeing Sec closely.

Sec turned to The Doctor, "You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine."

"What do you want us for?" The Doctor asked taking Zara's hand and squeezing it.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak."

"Yeah, we found one of your experiments." Zara muttered, staring at Sec darkly. "Just left to _die_ out there in the _dark_."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet—its people." Sec lifted up a giant switch on the wall and the ceiling above them lit up, showing hundreds of human bodies lying suspended on medical beds in the air. He lifted another switch and one of the bodies lowered down, covered by a thin sheet. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside." Zara gently pulled back the sheet and she and The Doctor stared down at the empty, grey man, laying with his eyes closed. "This…is the extent of the Final Experiment."

"Is he dead?" The Doctor asked.

Zara leaned forward, placing a hand on the man's temple before pulling back with a sharp breath, "Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas." She sighed.

"Dalek ideas."

"The Human-Dalek race." Sec confirmed.

"All of these people. How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

"Is there any way to restore them?" The Doctor asked Zara, clearly trusting his genius one-time companion more than Sec. "Make them human again?"

Zara sighed, shaking her head, "Everything they were has been lost." She said regretfully, before looking up at Sec, wanting to know more. "So they're like shells, yeah? You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?"

"Open the conductor plan." Sec called and an animated plan flickered onto the screen in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The Doctor nodded. "The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?"

Sec nodded, "We needed an energy conductor."

"What for?"

"I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body."

Zara nodded, impressed, "A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep." She explained to The Doctor, who watched her, stunned at how much of a genius she really was.

"Gamma radiation?" He frowned. "What are- Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

"Soon…" Sec nodded. "The greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes—"

"The army wakes." Zara said. "I still don't know what you need _me_ for. You've got him." She whacked The Doctor in the arm nervously.

"_Your_ genius. Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger." Zara said sternly. "That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong." Sec said quickly.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Davros was what?" Zara asked.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh." Sec said simply as Thay, Jast and Caan looked round, concerned at his statement. "And also…the heart."

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore." The Doctor frowned.

"And that is_ good_."

"That is incorrect." Jast said.

"Daleks are supreme." Caan agreed.

"No," Sec shook his head. "Not anymore."

"But that is our purpose."

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

The Doctor shared a look with Zara before turning back to Sec, "So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

"If…_she_ can help me." Sec nodded at Zara. "I need the both of you, but... there's something about human genius. Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

"But _you're_ the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"To make them even more human?" Zara asked softly.

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

The Doctor scoffed, "Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it."

"I am their leader."

The Doctor turned to the other Daleks, "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?"

"Daleks must follow orders." Caan said.

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey." Jast agreed.

"If you don't help me…" Sec began. "Nothing will change."

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people." The Doctor sighed.

"You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again." He turned to Zara. "Miss Saxon, please

The Doctor looked over at Zara, who breathed in sharply, "When's that solar flare?" She asked.

"Eleven minutes."

"Right then." Zara sighed, shooting The Doctor an apologetic look. "Better get to work."

...

The Doctor peered at the equipment, looking around at the readouts as Zara stood opposite Sec, explaining everything to him energetically, much like The Doctor.

"There's no point in chromosomal grafting." Zara explained, putting her hand on Sec's shoulder. "It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex."

Sec nodded, "We need more chromatin solution."

"The pig slaves have it." Jast announced as a group of pig slaves walked into the room, carrying a large crate, one of them being Lazlo.

The Doctor glanced over at Lazlo before turning to Sec, "These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts." Sec said. "Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the engine feeds."

The Doctor nodded, moving over to Lazlo, pretending to be observing something, "Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else." He said quietly.

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo whispered as the two of them watched Zara pointing out something on the plans to Sec. I know that one man can change the course of history. Or..." He gulped, looking at Zara's hair against her back as she ran a hand through her hair. "One woman. Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

"The line feeds are ready." Jast announced.

Zara looked up and rushed up to a bunch of tubes, picking up a syringe. "Then it's all systems go." She cheered.

"The solar flare is imminent." Sec said. "The radiation…will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"We'll be ready for it." The Doctor nodded, appearing behind Zara as she inserted the syringe into the main feeding tube, solution flowing through it.

"That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern." Zara explained. "Power up!" She called and one of the pig slaves and Lazlo turned on a power switch.

"Start…the line feeds." Sec said.

One of the Daleks started the machinery and the solution began to move through the tubes.

"There goes the gene solution." The Doctor muttered.

"The life blood." Sec sighed as she solution coursed up to the bodies.

A klaxon filled the room and Zara looked around, horrified.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked.

"What's happening?" Sec demanded. "Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

"No, no, no." Zara breathed. "The gene feed!" She looked over at the other Daleks. "They're overriding the gene feed!"

The Doctor rushed over to the controls, attempting to fix it.

"Impossible." Sec said. "They cannot disobey orders."

"Sure about that?" Zara asked.

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." Caan ordered, advancing towards him and The Doctor backed away.

"Stop! You will not fire."

"He is an enemy of the Daleks." Jast cried.

"And so are you." Caan said in agreement as the three Daleks turned their weapons on Sec, The Doctor and Zara.

"I am your commander." Sec said desperately. "I am Dalek Sec."

"You have lost your authority." Thay announced.

"You are no longer a Dalek." Caan agreed.

"What have you done with the gene feed?" Zara asked angrily.

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek." Thay replied.

"No." Sec cried. "You can't do this!"

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec, Miss Saxon and the Doctor." Caan ordered.

Two pig slaves grabbed hold of Dalek Sec, and Lazlo grabbed one arm of The Doctor's and one of Zara's.

"Release me." Sec said sternly. "I created you. I am your master."

"Solar flare approaching."

"Prepare to intercept." Thay called.

The Daleks turned back to the machinery as the lift bell pinged behind them.

"There's the lift." Lazlo muttered.

"After you." The Doctor whispered. The three of them pushed their way clear, sprinting for the lift.

"The Doctor is escaping! Stop him! Stop him!" Caan cried and the pig slaves ran after them, only for the lift doors to shut.

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth." Zara explained quickly.

"We need to get to the top of the building." The Doctor said in agreement.

Zara looked to her side, noticing Lazlo leaning against the lift wall breathlessly, "Lazlo, what's wrong?" She asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Out of breath. It's nothing." Lazlo shrugged. "We've escaped them, Doctor, Zara. That's all that matters."

...

The lift doors pinged open and the three of them peered out into the top floor of the Empire State as Martha and Tallulah scrambled to her feet from the plans.

"Doctor, Zara!" Martha cried.

"First floor, perfumery." The Doctor joked as Zara ran out of the lift, pulling Martha into a hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Tallulah gasped, rushing over as Lazlo ran out, meeting halfway in a hug.

"No stopping me." Lazlo said.

Martha pulled out of the hug, grabbing Zara's hand whilst grabbing The Doctor's and pulling them over to the plans on the floor as Frank stepped back into the room.

"We worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast." Martha explained before looking up at The Doctor. "And it's good to see you too, by thy way."

"Oh, come here." The Doctor grinned, grabbing Martha in a big hug, spinning her around. The bell on the lift dinged and he dropped her down, bolting over to the doors only for them to shut. "No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug." He pulled out the sonic, trying to use it on the panel. "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?"

"Right down to the Daleks." Zara groaned. "And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15." Frank said.

"Six minutes to go. "I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." The Doctor muttered.

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked.

Martha led The Doctor outside, Tallulah, Lazlo and Zara following. The Doctor looked out down at the city.

"Oh, that's high." He muttered to Zara as she appeared next to him. "That's very- Blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher." Martha said before nodding up above them. "That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's not "we". That's just me."

"I won't just stand here and watch you."

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight." He sighed, quickly kissing Martha on the forehead, then Zara, before climbing up the scaffolding.

"Right." Zara gulped, looking back into the room. "Let's fight the pig men."

"Go after him." Martha said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Zara nodded, climbing up the scaffolding after The Doctor.

...

Zara pulled herself onto the deck, soaked by rain, and bolted over to The Doctor, yanking at the pieces of Dalekanium as The Doctor soniced them. She yanked off one piece before they moved on to the next piece. She pulled on the metal, her hand slipping against it from the rain. The Doctor soniced at it, before it slipped and the screwdriver fell off the edge. He leaned over, not being able to see it.

"What do we do now?" Zara shouted over the rain and thunder.

The Doctor stared back at her, breathing heavily, clueless. He glanced up at the thunder clouds, standing up.

"No!" Zara screamed as he grabbed hold of the mast just as the lightning struck. The lightning coursed down the mast, electrocuting the Doctor, making him scream out. Zara scrambled to her feet, trying to get to him, only to slip, falling against the decking and banging her head, unconscious. The Doctor let out one last scream before falling limply from the mast and to the floor.

...

Martha and Frank scrambled up by the mast, leaning over The Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Martha said, kneeling beside him. "Look what we found halfway down." She held out the sonic to him. "You're getting careless."

The Doctor groaned, "Oh my head."

"Hiya."

"Hi. You survived then."

"So did you. Just about."

The Doctor shot up, eyes wide, "Where's Zara?" He asked. Frank moved round to the other side of the mast, glancing at a unconcious Zara, blood tricking down one side of her face. He scrambled to his feet, moving round and looking down at her. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style as Martha watched, concerned. "Just unconscious."

Martha gulped, looking at the mast, "I can't help noticing….there's Dalekanium still attached."

The Doctor looked over, nervous.

...

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing." The Doctor explained, hurrying through the top floor, carrying Zara. "They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first."

"But what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way." He span round, looking at Tallulah. "Tallulah!"

"That's me." Tallulah nodded. "Three Ls and an H."

"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not."

"Is there another lift?"

"We came up in the service elevator." Martha said, nodding across the room.

"That'll do. Allons-y!" He cheered, running over as Zara's eyes flickered open and he looked down at her, "You ok, genius?"

"Put me down, idiot." She mumbled.

...

Everyone made their way down the aisle slowly, looking around the darkened theatre. The Doctor put his arm around Zara's waist, keeping her up right as she walked.

"Doctor, I'm fine." She reassured him, whispering.

"This should do it." The Doctor said to everyone, ignoring Zara's last comment. "Here we go." He held Zara out to Martha, who took her hand and squeezed it. He reached into his pocket and took out the sonic, switching it on.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark." Tallulah muttered. "Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, hunh?" She asked as Lazlo fell into one of the chairs beside her. "Lazlo, what's wrong?" She gasped, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing." Lazlo said breathlessly. "It's just so hot."

"But…it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?"

The Doctor put his ear to the sonic, listening, "Not now, Tallulah. Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy." Zara explained. "He's just telling them where he is."

The Doctor held up the sonic in the air, switching it on, before looking back at Martha and Zara.

"You should go." He said.

"No way." Martha and Zara said in unison.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." Martha argued.

"Martha, that's an order."

Martha raised an eyebrow at him, "Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?"

Suddenly, the doors to the theatre burst open and the human Daleks marched in.

"Oh, my God!" Tallulah gasped. "Well I guess that's them then, hunh?"

"Humans…with Dalek DNA."

Frank moved forward to attack and The Doctor pulled him back, "It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them." The Doctor said.

"But what about the Dalek masters?" Lazlo asked. "Where are they?"

Suddenly, an explosion set off on the stage and everyone ducked behind seats. The Doctor peered over as the smoke on stage cleared and Thay and Jast stood, Sec chained and on all fours. The Doctor slowly stood up as everyone peeked over the chairs.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." Jast ordered. The Doctor stepped over, walking forwards on the backs of the chairs, stopping a few rows forward. "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro." Thay agreed.

"Oh, and what a world." Zara called sarcastically.

"With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt." The Doctor said in agreement.

"That's _Dalek Sec_." Zara stressed. "Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him."

"Is that your new empire?" The Doctor asked.  
"Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…just understand this." Sec begged. "If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect." Jast said. "We will always survive."

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor." Thay agreed.

"But he can help you." Sec gasped.

"The Doctor must die." Jast cried.

"No, I beg you, don't." Sec begged, crawling in front of Jast.

"Exterminate!" Just as Jast fired Sec jumped up, falling to the floor.

"Your own leader." The Doctor said, disgusted. "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him."

Zara stared over, tears in her eyes, "I actually liked him." She spat. "A Dalek. He was trying to help, HE WAS TRYING TO DO GOOD!" She turned to the human Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

"If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." The Doctor said, holding his arms out.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim." Jast ordered and the Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons, aiming them at The Doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

"Exterminate!" Thay cried. The Doctor shut his eyes and Martha ducked her head against Frank's chest. Zara frowned, looking over at the Dalek-Humans who just stood, not doing anything. "Exterminate!"

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey." Jast ordered.

"Not firing." Martha said, looking over at The Doctor. "What have you done?"

"You will obey." Thay said. "Exterminate."

"Why?" The Dalek-Human at the front of the line asked, the same man who had been shown to Zara and The Doctor by Sec.

"Daleks do not question orders." Jast said.

"But why?"

"You will stop this."

"But…why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not, and you never will be." The Doctor said before turning back to Jast and Thay. "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die." Thay cried, shooting at the Dalek-Human.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted, ducking behind the seats with everyone else.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks shouted, shooting at the Dalek-Humans, who also shot back at them. They all peered over, watching over the seats as Thay was shot, the casing blown open, dead.

"Extermin—" Jast began, only to be shot dead.

The Human-Daleks stopped firing and everyone stood up, looking over as The Doctor jumped down, going over to one of the hybrids.

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right." He said soothingly. "You did it. You're free."

Suddenly as the hybrids gripped their heads, screaming in pain.

"No!" Zara shouted, staring, horrified as they all dropped to the floor, dead. "They can't! They can't! They can't!"

Martha and Zara pushed past, joining The Doctor beside one of the bodies, "What happened?" Martha asked. "What was that?"

"They killed 'em." Zara breathed. "Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide."

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed." Lazlo said. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

"Oh, yes." The Doctor said, standing up. "In the whole universe, just one."

...

The Doctor stood at one end of the lab, Zara behind him slightly, looking over at Caan, connected to the computer on the other side of the room.

"Now what?" The Doctor asked.

"You will be exterminated." Caan cried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek- What was your name?"

"Dalek Caan." Zara said.

The Doctor began to walk forward, "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan…let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Cried, disappearing into thin air, leaving wires hanging. The Doctor charged forward, groaning loudly as Zara stared at the empty space with a sigh and Martha and Tallulah entered behind her, supporting Lazlo.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Martha called. "He's sick." The two of them lowered Lazlo to the floor and Tallulah cradled him on her lap as she breathed heavily, wheezing.

"It's okay. You're all right." Tallulah said soothingly.

Zara walked up to them, kneeling next to Lazlo.

"It's his heart." Martha said. "It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Zara?" Tallulah asked. "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart." Lazlo wheezed.

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves …survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Zara, can't you do somethin'?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…" Zara sighed as The Doctor made his way past her, smiling slightly, knowing how much of a genius she was, and knelt down next to Lazlo. "Just you watch me." She grinned, jumping up. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on." She ran around the lab, mixing up a solution as she spoke. "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." She laughed as The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope out of his pocket, putting it on. "The Doctor is in."

...

The group stood in the middle of Central Park, Lazlo bundled up in an overcoat and hat, when Frank jogged over with a smile.

"Well I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em." Frank began.

"What did they say?" The Doctor asked.

"They said yes." Tallulah smiled, hugging Lazlo. "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you." Lazlo sighed. "I—I can't thank you enough."

...

Back on Liberty Island, Martha, Zara and the Doctor looked out at the Manhattan skyline.

"Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugged. "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

Martha laughed, "The pig and the showgirl."

The Doctor smiled, "The pig and the showgirl." He and Zara said in unison. The two of them laughed, looking at each other.

"Just proves it, I suppose." Martha smirked, looking at Zara and The Doctor. "There's someone for everyone."

The Doctor looked away, looking back at the Manhattan skyline, "Maybe." He muttered.

The Doctor turned, walking back to the TARDIS with Zara and Martha following.

"Meant to say…sorry." Martha sighed.

"What for?"

"Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?"

The Doctor unlocked The TARDIS, "Oh yes." He nodded, and the three of them entered, pausing in the doorway. "One day."

...

The TARDIS relanded in the New New York alleyway and Novice Hame, sitting on the chair Martha left, looked up. Zara stepped out, and noticed Hame, letting out a sigh.

"It's ok." Hame smiled. "You've only been gone about 3 hours."

"It was only one trip." Zara said, shutting The TARDIS door and shutting it.

"So what happens now?"

"Travelling isn't for me." Zara lied. "I'm here to help rebuild New Earth." She smiled. "For Dad." Hame breathed in sharply, tears in her eyes, knowing Zara was like a daughter to her and Boe.

"No you're not." Hame replied sharply.

Zara stared back, confused, "What?"

"You get out there. And do him proud." She stood up, hugging Zara before walking off down the alleyway. She stopped at the door of the flyover, glancing back at Zara. "I love you, Zara." She gave her one last smile, opening the door and stepping out, shutting it behind her.

"I love you too, Mum." Zara mumbled, turning around as The Doctor stepped out of The TARDIS. "Well Doctor, it was fun."

"This is becoming a habit." The Doctor smiled softly.

"Goodbye Doctor." Zara laughed. "Pop by next time your on New Earth." She turned and walked off down the alleyway before turning back on her heel halfway down. "I was wrong."

"What about?"

"I don't think you do need Martha more than Rose." She said simply. "I _know _you do."

The Doctor breathed in sharply, giving her one last nod, before stepping back inside The TARDIS. Zara watched fondly as The TARDIS began to materialize away, knowing that she'd had fun on her one trip with The Doctor, but was certain she'd never see him again.


	4. The Lazarus Experiment

Martha stared at the console, a little miffed. She was completely confused why The Doctor hadn't let her have a proper goodbye with Zara. He'd just dropped her off and left. She'd watched the short conversation between the two of them on the scanner as she left, and Martha couldn't understand why he hadn't let Zara return to Earth with her. She knew the woman wanted to travel somewhere else than her home, and Zara seemed fascinated by 21st century. She already knew Martha really well, and considered her someone important in her life, but that wasn't hard seeing as she knew a grand total of four people, one being dead: her, The Doctor, Boe and Hame.

The Doctor pulled a lever on the console, The TARDIS landing, "There we go…perfect landing," He said. "Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be used to tight spots by now." Martha smirked. "Where are we?"

"The end of the line." He replied as she rushed towards the doors. "No place like it." She looked back at him, questioning and he nodded back at her. She stepped out of the doors and into her flat, looking around, disappointed. "Home." She deadpanned as The Doctor stepped out behind her. "You took me home?"

The Doctor nodded, "In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really." He looked around, glancing at photos around the room.

"But all the stuff we've done—Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?"

"Yep, all in one night—relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was—books, CDs," He picked up a garment of underwear from a drying rack, holding it out to her. "Laundry." Martha snagged it from him, offended. "So, back were you were, as promised."

"This is it?"

The Doctor inhaled deeply, nodding, "Yeah, I should probably…um…"

Martha's phone rang and the answer machine picked up, "Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!"

"I'm sorry." Martha muttered as the machine beeped.

"Martha, are you there?" Francine's voice rang through. "Pick it up, will you?"

"It's Mum. It'll wait."

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha frowned, picking up the remote control and turning on the TV.

"The details are top secret—" An elderly man on screen said, the name of Professor Lazarus written underneath, talking to a press conference.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha frowned, looking at Tish who stood behind Lazarus.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…"

"She's got a new job." Martha explained, waving the remote as she spoke. "PR for some research lab."

"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."

Martha sighed, switching of the tv, "Sorry. You were saying we should-?" She turned back to The Doctor.

"Yes, yes, we should." The Doctor nodded. "One trip is what we said."

Martha nodded, "Yeah. I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

"Mmm. Seems to happen to me a lot."

"Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure." The Doctor smiled, stepping into The TARDIS.

Martha looked up at The TARDIS, nearly in tears, "You better go back for her." She whispered to herself. Because she did firmly believe that he in fact needed Zara Saxon. And unknown to her, Zara Saxon firmly believed he needed Martha Jones. She sighed, watching as the TARDIS dematerialized and she stared into the empty space.

...

The TARDIS rematerialized in the New New York alleyway and The Doctor opened the door, grabbing Zara, who hadn't moved since The TARDIS had disappeared seeing as only as barely 5 seconds had gone by, by the arm and yanked her back in. Zara let out a yelp, looking at him, confused as he slammed the door and ran up to the console.

Zara looked up as he ran round the console, pulling levers, completely stunned, never expecting to ever see The Doctor again, "Doctor?" She asked. "What's going on?" He pulled a final lever and the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor ran to the door, grabbing Zara's hand, and opened it up and the two of them peered out into Martha's flat. Martha looked at them, stunned.

"No, I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

Zara looked up at him, eyes wide, "Who said what?!"

...

Zara, dressed in a flowing, thick strapped, circle cut blue dress and pair of black pumps, her hair curled loosely, hanging over her shoulders, walked along the street in the night light with The Doctor in a black suit and bow tie, and Martha in a similar dress to her own, but in purple.

"Oh, black tie." The Doctor muttered, fiddling with his cuffs. "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"It's not the outfit, that's just you." Martha laughed.

"Anyway, I think it suits you." Zara agreed, whacking his hand away and doing up the button on his cuff. "In a James Bond kind of way."

"James Bond?" The Doctor asked before smiling down at her. "Really?"

"Yeah." Zara nodded, grinning.

Martha chuckled, shaking her head at the both of them as they stepped into the impressive entrance of Lazarus Laboratories.

...

The trio stood inside the main reception where guests mingled through out the room, a large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars in the middle of the room.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles!" The Doctor grinned, grabbing a piece of food off a passing tray. "I love nibbles!" He tossed it in his mouth and caught it as Tish walked over, smiling.

"Hello." Tish said.

"Tish." Martha replied, hugging her sister.

"You look great." Tish grinned, pulling back. "So, what do you think?" She asked, gesturing to the room. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Martha nodded, "Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you—that's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha joked.

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum—she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie?" Martha asked, incredulous. "That I must see." Tish glanced at the Doctor and Zara. "This is, uh, the Doctor and Zara."

The Doctor shook her hand, "Hello." Zara smiled, and shook her hand.

"Are they with you?"

"Yeah."

"But _he's_ not on the list." Tish said, glancing down at her clipboard. "How did he get in?"

"He's my plus one."

Tish looked up at Zara, handing a plastic pass out to her, "Here you go Miss Saxon."

"Uh," Zara blinked, taking the pass from Tish as Martha and The Doctor frowned. "You knew I was coming?"

Tish nodded, "Mr Saxon phoned ahead."

"Bloke running for prime minister." Martha whispered quietly to Zara, who nodded back, still confused.

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" The Doctor asked Tish, frowning at the pass in Zara's hand.

"Professor Lazarus, yes." Tish nodded. "I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department." Martha said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." Tish corrected.

Martha stared at her, stunned, "You're joking."

"I put this whole thing together."

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor asked, glancing back at the white cabinet. "That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." He said, looking back at Tish with a smile.

"He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish nodded at the three of them, walking off to mingle.

"Science geek?" The Doctor asked. "What does that mean?"

"That your obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha explained.

"Oh, nice."

Zara looked at the pass she held in her hand, with _Miss Zara Saxon _**ACCESS ALL AREAS**. She frowned, this 'Mr Saxon' knew she was coming. They shared a _surname_, but that was it. They weren't related, she had no family, she knew that. So _how _did he know she was going to be there?

"Martha." Francine called from behind Martha, shaking Zara from her thoughts.

The three turned round and Martha looked at her Mum and Leo, who stood next to her, "Mum!" Martha cried, throwing her arms around Francine.

"Oh." Francine said, stunned. "All right, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, pulling back. "I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night."

"I know. I just…miss you." She turned to Leo. "You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."

Francine glanced behind Martha at Zara and The Doctor, "You disappeared last night."

"I...just went home." Martha said.

"On your own?"

Martha turned back, gesturing to Zara and The Doctor, "These are friends of mine, the Doctor and Zara."

"Doctor what?"

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together."

The Doctor shook Leo's hand, "Yeah, all right." The Doctor nodded, shaking Francine's hand as Leo and Zara shared a kiss to the cheek. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" Francine asked. "What have you heard, then?"

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Idiot." Zara muttered quietly.

"Genius." He countered.

"Busy?" Francine asked. "Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh…you know…stuff."

Francine opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off as a tapping on a glass cut them off. Everyone turned round, looking to see the man they recognised as Professor Lazarus standing in front of the microfield manipulator.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle." Lazarus announced. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." He stepped into the cabinet and two female technicians started the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. A high-pitched whir and blight blue light filled the room as four pillars began to spin individually, creating an energy field before a klaxon went off.

"Something's wrong." Zara breathed. "It's overloading." She glanced over at the technicians attempting to stop it, the panels exploding and sparks flashing from it. Zara ran over, jumping over the low desk, pulling on some of the switches on the panels. The Doctor ran over, throwing her the sonic and jumping over the desk, bashing things as Zara soniced the controls.

"Somebody stop her!" An old woman - Lazarus' wife Lady Thaw shouted. "Get her away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it." Zara shouted. "Is that what you want?" She quickly yanked on one of the main wires and the cabinet slowly stopped spinning. Martha ran over to the door as Zara and The Doctor ran over to her.

"Get it open!" The Doctor shouted and the three of them yanked open the door and watched through the smoke as Lazarus emerged 40 years younger. Zara stared calmly at him and how much younger he was as photographers snapped away at him and Martha and The Doctor stared, amazed. Lazarus touched his face gently before stepping out of the machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus." Lazarus called. "I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" He held his arms up in triumph and everyone clapped.

...

Martha watched as The Doctor and Zara studied the cabinet warily, Lazarus having his photo taken with people in the background.

"It _can't_ be the same guy." Martha said. "It's impossible. It must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick." The Doctor muttered. "I wish it were."

"What just happened, then?"

"He just changed what it means to be human." Zara sighed, glancing over at Lazarus as he stuffed his face with food. She made her way up behind him, The Doctor and Martha following after her.

"...I'm famished." Lazarus said to Lady Thaw.

"Energy deficit." Zara said, making Lazarus turn around and look at them. "Always happens with this kind of process."

"You speak as if you see this every day, Miss—"

"Saxon." Zara finished before gesturing to The Doctor and Martha. "The Doctor and Martha Jones. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation."

Lazarus frowned, "That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance."

"That's—that's inspired." The Doctor agreed.

"You understand the theory, then." Lazarus said.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is entirely without risk."

"That thing nearly _exploded_. You might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment." Lady Thaw scoffed.

"If Zara hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." The Doctor snapped.

"Then I thank you, Miss Saxon." Lazarus nodded. "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

Martha frowned, "You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." She said.

Lazarus laughed, "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Lady Thaw sneered.

"Commercially?!" Martha gaped. "You are joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos. Change." Lazarus said. "A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about _improving_." Zara spat. "It's about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Miss Saxon. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard, we have things to discuss." Lady Thaw interrupted. "Upstairs." She turned and walked off.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Miss Saxon, Miss Jones. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Lazarus said, reaching out and taking Martha's hand, kissing the back of it before leaving.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth." The Doctor muttered. "No idea of the damage he might have done."

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

Martha held her hand up, wiggling it, "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

"And lucky I've got our way in." Zara smirked, holding up the **ACCESS ALL AREAS **pass.

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, Martha Jones, Zara Saxon, you're stars." The trio grinned at each other before heading off.

...

Martha, The Doctor and Zara stared at the computer screen in the lab, glancing at the DNA results.

"Amazing." The Doctor grinned.

"What?" Martha frowned.

"Lazarus's DNA."

"I can't see anything different."

"Look at it!"

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!"

"But it did."

"It's impossible."

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight." The Doctor grinned. "Don't you love it when that happens?"

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns."

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands." Zara shrugged, making The Doctor and Martha smile at her. "Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

Martha pointed at the screen, "But they're still mutating now."

"'Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?"

The Doctor breathed in sharply, "I dunno but I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were going upstairs."

Zara held up her pass once again, smirking, "Let's go!"

...

The three of them stepped out of the lift and into Lazarus' office and The Doctor flicked on the lights.

"This is his office, all right." Martha muttered.

"So, where is he?"

"Dunno. Let's try back at the re…ception." She trailed off, glancing at a pair of skeletal bones wearing high heels sticking out from behind Lazarus' desk. They rushed over, looking at the desiccated remains of Lady Thaw. "Is that Lady Thaw?"

"Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Lazarus."

"Could be."

"So he's changed already."

"Not necessarily." Zara sighed, looking away from Lady Thaw's body with pity. "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?" Martha exclaimed.

"Yes." Zara breathed and the three of them shared a look before rushing back to the lift.

...

The three of them ran back into the reception, looking around the crowded room frantically.

"I can't see him." Martha breathed.

"He can't be far." The Doctor said. "Keep looking." He turned, walking on as Leo walked up to Martha and Zara.

"Hey, you all right, Marth, Zar?" He asked. "Martha, I think Mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you see Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asked as Zara stood up on her toes, looking around.

"Yeah. He was getting' cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

The Doctor headed back over as Zara dropped to her feet, staring at Leo, stunned, "With Tish?!" She shouted.

Francine appeared behind them, "Ah, Doctor, Zara."

"Where did they go?" Zara asked.

"Upstairs I think," Leo frowned. "Why?"

"Doctor—" Francine began and The Doctor rushed past with Zara following, spilling Francine's drink. "I'm speaking to you!"

Martha ran after them, "Not now, Mum!" She called over her shoulder.

Francine sighed angrily, going over to one of the tables and picking up a napkin, wiping herself down when a man in a suit walked up to her.

"I think you need one of these." The man said, handing her a fresh glass of champagne.

"Thank you." Francine nodded. "That's very kind of you."

The man glanced over in the direction Martha, The Doctor and Zara ran off in, "Do you know that man and woman?"

"No. They're friends of my daughter's."

"Perhaps she should choose her friends more carefully." He muttered, walking off.

...

The Doctor, Martha and Zara ran back into the office to find it empty.

"Where are they?" Martha asked as The Doctor took out the sonic.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature." Zara said breathlessly. "We might be able to pick it up." The Doctor held out the sonic at arm's length, turning slowly in a circle and the beeping increased. "Got him."

"Where?" The Doctor followed the beeping, pointing the sonic at the ceiling. "But this is the top floor! The roof!" They turned and ran to the stairs.

...

Zara, The Doctor and Martha stepped out onto the roof, watching Lazarus and Tish.

"..."Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"." Lazarus quoted.

""Falls the shadow"." The Doctor finished.

Lazarus turned and looked at the three of them, "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed."

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish hissed.

Martha edged towards her, holding her hand out, "Tish, get away from him."

"What? Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus," Zara glared. "What with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

"You're right, Miss Saxon." Lazarus nodded. "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't work like that." The Doctor said. "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters; it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a _curse_. Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?"

"Over here, Tish." Martha muttered.

Tish quickly walked over to her, "You have to spoil everything, don't you?" She asked. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha gasped.

Zara glanced back at Lazarus as he squirmed behind Tish, having another attack.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

At the sound of growling, Tish slowly turned around, looking up at Lazarus who had ripped into his second form, a sort of skeleton human-scorpion, rearing up on his hind legs.

"Run!" The Doctor cried, grabbing Zara and Martha's arms and they ran inside, sealing the lock with the sonic. Martha ran to the lift, pressing the button.

Martha turned back to Tish, "Are you okay?"

"I was gonna snog him." Tish gasped.

Outside, Lazarus banged on the door, setting sirens off through out the building.

"Security breach." The computer announced over the PA. "Security breach. Security beach."

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"Uh, an intrusion." Tish said quickly. "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door." Zara cried. "The stairs, come on!" They ran down the stairs, glancing back as the door crashed open.

"He's inside!" Martha gulped.

"Haven't got much time!" The Doctor said.

...

The four of them ran back into reception.

"Tish! Is there another way out of here?" The Doctor asked.

Tish nodded, "There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now."

Zara snatched the sonic from The Doctor's hand as he opened his mouth to speak, grabbing Martha's hand and running off.

"Setting 54!" He called after her.

"I know!" Zara shouted over her shoulder, Tish chasing after them. The three bolted up to the door as guests began to run to the exits. Zara quickly soniced the doors and they swung open.

"Over here! This way!" Martha called, pushing people through as they ran past and out the door, screaming. "Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!"

...

Martha, Tish and Zara ran up to Leo, concussed against the table next to Francine.

"Martha." Francine said nervously.

Martha and Zara hoisted Leo up, "C'mon, stay with me." Martha encouraged.

"Leo mate, c'mon!" Zara said nervously, helping Martha pull him away from the danger.

...

Martha held Leo's head, examining him carefully.

"What's the Doctor doing?" Tish asked.

Zara turned and hugged Tish comfortingly, "He's trying to buy us some time. Let's not waste it."

"Leo, look at me." Martha begged. "Let me see your eyes." He looked into his eyes before looking up at Francine. "He's got concussion. You'll need to help him downstairs."

Zara let go of Tish, grabbing some ice out of a bucket and put it in a napkin, handing it to Francine, "This'll keep the swelling down." She said and Francine gave her a nervous smile.

"Go!" Martha said, grabbing Zara's hand. "I'll be right behind you! Tish, move! We need to get out of here!"

...

The partygoers ran down the stairs to the main entrance, Martha, Tish and Zara following.

"We can't get out!" Tish gasped, looking over the guests as they screamed, squashing together against the door. "We're trapped!"

"There must be an override switch." Zara muttered. "Where's the security desk? Tish!"

Tish pointed over to a desk in the corner of the room, "Right there."

Zara ran over to the desk, sliding over the top and using the sonic on the panels behind it quickly. Power flickered through the panels and the doors opened, everyone ran out. She jumped back over as Francine ran up.

"I've got to go back." Martha said as Zara ran off to find The Doctor.

"You can't!" Francine gulped. "You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you."

"I don't care. I have to go."

"Martha come on!" Zara shouted over her shoulder.

"It's that Doctor, isn't it?" Francine asked. "That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed. That Zara girl is a nice girl, why are you two running after him?!"

"He was buying us time, Martha." Tish said nervously. "Time for you to get out, too."

"I'm not leaving him. Or Zara, she's just gone after him!" Martha cried, turning and running after her.

"Martha!" Francine shouted. Tish grabbed Francine's hand, pulling her outside.

...

"Where the hell do we find him?" Martha asked breathlessly.

"I don't know!" Zara sighed, clutching the sonic in her hand tightly. "Wait for an explosion, I don't know." Right on cue, an loud explosion went off round the corner. Zara and Martha grinned, running towards it's direction before crashing right into The Doctor as they turned the corner.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked breathlessly, looking between the two of them.

"We're returning this." Zara said, holding the sonic out to him. "I thought you might need it." She laughed quickly. "Scrap that, I _know _you _will _need it."

"How did you-?"

"We heard the explosion." Martha supplied. "Guessed it was you."

"I blasted Lazarus."

"Did you kill him?"

A crash filled the air from down the hall, "More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." Zara laughed.

...

Francine sat on the main steps of Lazarus Laboratories, a still slightly concussed Leo next to her, Tish standing in front of them.

"She'll be all right." Tish reassured her. "The Doctor and her and Zara, they'll look out for each other."

"She turned her back on us, went in there with that thing for him. They both did!" Francine sneered. "That girl, did you see what she done for Martha? How much she was looking out for her?! But _him_?"

"They must be some some friends." Leo shrugged.

"Maybe she loves them." Tish suggested. "They're seem like her best friends..."

"She just met them." Francine scoffed.

The man from earlier that night, supplying her with champagne, walked over, "Is you daughter still in there with the Doctor and Zara Saxon?"

Francine stood up, "Do you know them?"

"_He's _dangerous. There are things you should know."

"What things?"

He leaned in, whispering in her ear. Francine stared ahead, horrified, and the man pulled back, looking at her carefully, "It is important that you get not just your daughter, but Zara Saxon away from that man, Mrs Jones."

...

The Doctor, Zara and Martha ran back into the reception room, looking around nervously.

"What now?" Martha asked. "We've just gone 'round in a circle!"

Lazarus burst in on the other side of the room and Zara grabbed Martha and The Doctor, pulling them over to the cabinet, "We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in." She yanked open the door and the three got in, shutting the door, squashing together.

"Are we hiding?"

"No, he knows we're here." The Doctor whispered. "But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped!"

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem." Zara muttered.

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here!"

"Then what?"

"Well…then I'd come up with another plan."

"You're plans are very short aren't they?" The Doctor whispered, referencing to her short plan to get inside the Dalek lab back in Manhattan.

"In your own time, then." Martha sighed. The Doctor began to fumble around, reaching for his pocket. "Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He muttered, pulling out the sonic from his pocket. "Here we are."

"What're you gonna do with that?"

"Improvise." He slid slowly down to the floor, popping open a panel.

Martha looked back up at Zara, "I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?"

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin." Zara said, watching The Doctor sonic wires under the panel.

"Human? How can it be human?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them." Zara explained quickly placing a hand against the wall of the cabinet. "And it looks like they're becoming dominant."

"So it's a throwback."

Zara nodded, "Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in our genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box."

"Exactly." The Doctor called up before nodding at Martha's feet. "Nice shoes, by the way."

Suddenly, a blue light filled the capsule.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"That's not good, is it?"

"Well, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out."

Suddenly, the machine started to spin. Zara reached out and grabbed Martha's hand, squeezing it, "I don't want to hurry you, idiot, but—" She began.

"I know, I know, genius. Nearly done."

"What're you doin'?" Martha asked.

"Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Will that kill him?"

"When he transforms, he's three times his size—cellular triplication—so he's spreading himself thin." Zara explained quickly.

"We're gonna end up like him!"

"Just one more!" The Doctor called, yanking on a wire, the cabinet stopping with a halt.

...

The Doctor opened the door of the cabinet and cautiously stepped out, Zara and Martha behind him.

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender then." Martha whispered.

"It _really_ shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity." Zara muttered, raising an eyebrow at The Doctor.

The Doctor winced, "I must be a bit out of practice."

The trio glanced across the room at Lazarus, laying in human form, naked, on the floor.

"Oh God." Martha sighed. "He seems so…human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Eliot saw that, too. "This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper."."

...

The trio stood on the steps outside the laboratories, watching as two paramedics wheeled Lazarus away inside a body bag when Tish, Francine and Leo came rushing up.

"They're here." Tish gasped. "Oh, they're all right." She reached forward and pulled both Zara and Martha into a hug.

"Ah, Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished out chat." The Doctor grinned.

Francine stormed up to him, slapping him across the face, "Keep away from my daughter and this poor girl!"

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha gasped as Zara looked over, amused.

The Doctor put his hand to his cheek, "All their mothers, every time."

"He is dangerous! I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked.

Francine took both Zara and Martha by their shoulders, "Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

"This isn't his fault, Mrs Jones." Zara said with a smile.

"He saved us, all of us!" Martha said in agreement.

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place." Leo shrugged. "I'd say technically, it's her fault." Tish elbowed her brother in the side, not bothering to look around.

There was a far off crash in the distance and The Doctor looked over at Martha and Zara before running off.

Marth and Zara turned to leave when France stopped them, "Leave him." She begged.

Martha shook her head and the two of them took off after The Doctor.

...

Tish caught up with the Doctor, Zara and Martha as they ran down the street where they spotted the ambulance, the doors open and the medics merely skeletons with no sign of Lazarus.

"Lazarus, back from the dead." Zara huffed. "Should've known, really."

The Doctor took out the sonic, scanning for Lazarus like he did earlier that night.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked as The Doctor pointed the sonic out into the distance.

"That way." He said, the sonic aiming at a church. "The church."

"Cathedral." Tish corrected. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

...

The four of them quietly made their way through the cathedral.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha whispered.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor asked.

They moved forward through the empty cathedral to an open space behind the altar, underneath the bell tower, where Lazarus sat, gasping, a red blanket from the ambulance wrapped around him.

"I came here before." He gasped out. "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz."

"You've read about it."

"I was there."

Lazarus scoffed, "You're too young."

"So are you."

Lazarus laughed, before quickly groaning out in pain, fighting a mutation, "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again." The Doctor walked around Lazarus slowly, looking up at the bell tower as Martha and Zara watched him carefully. "So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today."

"That's what I did today."

"What about the other people who died?"

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done, too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor. Avoiding _death_. _That's_ being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful." He groaned out in pain once again.

"Look at yourself!" Zara cried. "You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?"

Lazarus looked up at Zara, "I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor said.

"He's gonna change again at any minute." Martha whispered.

"I know." The Doctor whispered back. "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?"

The Doctor nodded back at her.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor." Lazarus breathed. "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tried of watching everything turn to dust." The Doctor said sadly, squatting beside Lazarus. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying."

"Is it?"

Lazarus winced, the mutation flowing through him, "I will feed soon."

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

"You've not been able to stop me so far."

Martha came up behind Lazarus, "Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

"Martha, no!" Zara called as Lazarus snarled, chasing after Martha towards stairs, Tish following.

"Doctor! The tower!" Martha called over her shoulder, running up the stairs. "Zara keep him safe!"

Zara ran over to The Doctor and the two looked up, trying to spot Martha and Tish, "Where are they?" The Doctor asked. "Martha?!"

Martha peered out of one of the archways, "Doctor!" She called.

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?!"

"Up to the top!" She nodded. "Then what?"

"Martha, come on!" Tish cried, pulling Martha out of the way as Lazarus, back in his mutant form, ran towards them.

...

The Doctor and Zara ran over to a large pipe organ and sat on the bench and The Doctor pulled out the sonic.

"Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired." He grinned, jamming the screwdriver into a slot before two of them began to pull out all of the stops. Zara looked up nervously as smashing echoed down from the bell tower and Tish screamed.

"I hope it's good acoustic in here." Zara muttered and the two of them began to play the organ, not really bothering to notice what they were playing or their hands bashing together. They played frantically, realising it wasn't working when The Doctor pulled out the sonic, resetting the volume.

"We need to turn this up to 11." He muttered before the two of them began to play. They bashed at the keyboard, desperate to save Martha and Tish when a thump echoed from the open space behind the altar. They looked down to see Lazarus in his human form, dead on the floor before looking up, trying to spot Tish and Martha.

"Martha?!" Zara called desperately.

"I'm okay! We're both okay!" Martha called back.

Zara let out a sigh of relief, relaxing her body and laying her forehead against The Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor gave a small smile and put his arm around her, placing a kiss to her head.

"Cutting it a bit fine there, idiot." She mumbled into his arm.

"Sorry genius." He whispered back.

...

The Doctor knelt by Lazarus' body, Zara standing next to him, and closed his eyes over, his body returning to its old, fragile state. Martha and Tish appeared at the bottom of the stairs, walking towards them. The Doctor got up and rushed over, picking Martha up in a hug and spinning her around. Zara ran over, hugging her tightly.

"I didn't know you could play?" Martha asked, squeezing Zara tightly before the two women looked to The Doctor.

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." The Doctor shrugged.

"Hmm, especially about playing loud."

The Doctor leant forward, pretending he didn't hear, "Sorry?" He asked, making Martha and Zara laugh.

...

"This is a lovely place, Martha." Zara said, looking around Martha's bedroom. "Anyway," She shook her head, smiling at Martha who stood in the doorway, The Doctor in the living room in the doorway of The TARDIS. "About time The Doctor dropped me off." She stared at Martha sadly. "I am going to miss you _so _much." She sighed. "I've never had a friend before. Boe and Hame were like my parents, so I never had a friend before. You were my _best _friend, I guess."

Martha breathed in sharply, tears in her eyes, and reached out and squeezed Zara's hand, "You want to travel, Zara." She said. "Well, Planet Earth is a lovely place. The Pyramids, New Zealand..." She let out a small laugh. "You could come back for Christmas, maybe Easter. Mum would love to have you around."

Zara's eyes lit up, "Really?" She gasped.

"Of course." Martha laughed. "We better say goodbye to The Doctor then." The two turned and headed into the living room, stopping in front of The TARDIS.

"Something else that just kind of escalated, then." The Doctor smiled.

"I can see a pattern developing." Martha laughed. "You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in."

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what d'you say, one more trip?"

"No." She shook her head. "Sorry."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, stunned. "I thought you liked it."

"I do, but I can't go on like this. "One more trip." It's not fair! To _either_ of us."

Zara gave him a look and he stared back, a little annoyed that she was right.

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here."

"Okay, then. If that's what you want."

"Right. But we've already said good-bye once today so it's really best if you just go." She turned away from The TARDIS and The Doctor looked at Zara with a frown.

"I'm staying here." Zara said, stepping back towards Martha.

The Doctor frowned even more at the two of them and Martha turned back, looking at him, "What is it?"

"What?" The Doctor frowned. "I said okay."

"Sorry?"

"Okay." He nodded back at The TARDIS.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Martha gasped, throwing her arms around The Doctor.

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" He grinned, letting go of Martha and letting her past.

"Bring her back soon?" Zara asked, glancing around the flat innocently. "I feel like I'm intruding without her here."

The Doctor laughed softly, "Do you think I'm leaving you here?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Uh!" He groaned mockingly. "Come with me!"

Zara stared back, stunned, "Ok." She grinned. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into The TARDIS.

As The TARDIS dematerialized, Martha's phone rang, "Hi, I'm out! Leave a message!" The answer machine answered.

"Martha, it's your mother." Francine called through. "Please, phone me back. I'm begging you. I know who this Doctor really is. I know he's dangerous. You're gonna get yourself killed. Please, trust me. This information comes from Harold Saxon himself. You're not safe! For god sake, get Zara away from him!"


	5. 42

**Sorry for the slow update, my internet went funny for a few days! But thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed! :D **

Zara, dressed in a white tank top, a black pair of jeans and matching trainers, walked round the console, flying The TARDIS smoothly, watching as The Doctor soniced Martha's phone.

"There we go!" The Doctor cheered, walking over to Martha. "Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again." He grinned, throwing it to Martha, who caught it one handed. She opened it up and looked at the screen in awe as it read 'Universal Roaming Activated' across the screen.

"No way!" Martha gasped as The Doctor returned to the console, about to press a button when Zara whacked his hand away, shaking her head at him. The Doctor silently nodded, stepping back from the console, knowing not to argue with Zara about flying The TARDIS as he'd learnt... she actually could fly her better than he could. "But it's... too mad! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere in Space and Time on my mobile?!"

"Long as you know the area code." The Doctor nodded. Martha looked up at him stunned and Zara smiled over at her. "Frequent Fliers' privilege." Martha smiled back at him. "Go on. Try it." Martha began to dial when Zara frowned at the scanner, pulling a handbreak, jolting The TARDIS and sending The Doctor and Martha to the floor as she clutched one hand to the console, the other to the scanner.

"Distress signal! Locking on!" Zara called as The Doctor and Martha pulled themselves to their feet and she pulled a switch. "Might be a bit of..." Another jolt filled the room, sending The Doctor and Martha flying again when The TARDIS stopped, still. "… Turbulence. Sorry!" The Doctor jumped back up, running towards the doors.

"Come on Martha, Zara!" He called over his shoulder. "Let's take a look!"

Zara laughed at him enthusiasm, helping Martha to her feet. The two shared an amused look and ran after him. The Doctor opened the door leaned out, glancing around the glowing red, boiling hot, engine room.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, stepping out of The TARDIS. "Now that is hot!"

"Whoa!" Martha gasped as Zara breathed out sharply, wiping a hand over her face. "It's like a sauna in here!" She took off her jacket, throwing it back into The TARDIS.

"Venting systems." The Doctor nodded, looking over at some equipment, nodding Zara over.

Zara moved over, glancing at the equipment, "Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down…" She nodded.

"Uh, where-ever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat…" They walked over towards a heavy-duty door and opened it up, the three of them walking through. "Well, that's better…" They looked around the ship corridor as three people, two men and a woman - Captain McDonnell, came running towards them from the opposite direction, all of them sweaty and hot.

"Oi! You two!" One of the men, Riley, shouted.

"Get out of there!" McDonnell cried.

Riley pointed at the door, "Seal that door! Now!" He and the other man pushed past them, quickly sealing the door as The Doctor watched them, confused.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?"

"Why would we be police?" The Doctor frowned.

"We got your distress signal." Martha explained.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" Zara asked.

McDonnell sighed angrily, "It went dead four minutes ago."

The second man, Scannell, spoke up, "So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering." He turned to McDonnell. "Captain."

"**Secure closure active.**" The computer announced.

A loud clang went off behind McDonnell and she span round, "What?!" She gasped, everyone watching over her shoulder.

"The ship's gone mad." Scannell muttered.

They watched as another woman, Erina, ran down the corridor, door slamming shut behind her as she ran, "Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area 27." She called as the closest door slammed shut, locking them into area 29. She looked at The Doctor, Zara and Martha with a frown, "Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor, she's Zara and I'm Martha." Martha said quickly. "Hello." She began to walk forward.

"**Impact projection: 42 minutes.**"The computer announced.

Martha headed over to a small window, gold light shining in.

"We'll get out of this." McDonnell nodded. "I promise."

"Doctor…" Martha began shakily. "Zara..."

The Doctor frowned, "Forty-two minutes 'til what?" He asked.

Martha squashed her face up against the window, "Doctor, Zara!" Martha almost screamed. "Look."

The Doctor and Zara ran over to the window, looking out at a burning sun, the spaceship hurtling towards it.

"I think..." Zara began calmly. "Forty – two minutes until we crash into the sun."

...

The Doctor ran back from the window, over to McDonnell and grabbed her arm in a panic.

"How many crew members on board?" He asked quickly.

"Seven, including us." McDonnell replied.

"We transport cargo across the galaxy." Scannell nodded. "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship…"

The Doctor ran back towards the door they came out from, "Call the others, I'll get you out!" He went to open the door and the crew members rushed to stop him.

"What's he doing?!" Riley cried.

"No! Don't!" McDonnell shouted.

The Doctor yanked open the door and a wave of heat and steam thrust him backwards, knocking him off his feet. Martha and Zara bolted over and pulled him to his feet as he looked up, the crew members gathering round him as Erina, dressed in breathing apparatus, shut the door.

"But my ship's in there!" The Doctor cried.

"In the vent chamber?" Riley asked. Erina pulled off the breathing apparatus, standing by the door, reading off the gauges.

"It's our lifeboat!"

"It's lava." Scannell corrected.

"The temperature's going mad in there!" Erina called over her shoulder, looking at the flickering gauges. "Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds, and still rising."

"Channelling the air." Riley said. "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

"We're stuck here." Martha stated.

"So?" Zara asked. "We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?!" She turned and ran down a corridor, The Doctor following, shouting over her shoulder, "I'm good with engines!"

...

Zara and The Doctor, followed by McDonnell, Martha and the rest of the crew ran down a set of stairs. Zara stopped, glancing around the room, wires strewn everywhere, panels sparking, the whole room, _sabotaged_.

"Blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh my god!" McDonnell gasped.

"What the hell happened?!" Scannell asked.

They continued down the stairs and walked over to a completely wrecked engine with wires, springs and casing all over the place, steaming. They walked around the engine, observing the damage.

"Oh, it's wrecked." Riley muttered.

"Pretty efficiently too." Zara nodded as The Doctor wandered over to a computer terminal attached to the wreckage. "Someone knew what they were doing."

McDonnell glanced around the room, "Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No." Scannell replied.

Martha eyed the engine, "You mean someone did this on purpose?"

McDonnell ran over to the intercom, pressing the button, "Korwin? Ashton? Where are you?" She called with no response. "Korwin, can you answer?!" With again, no answe, she turned away from the intercom. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here!"

Zara peered over The Doctor's shoulder, as the crew rushed about behind them, trying to find Korwin and repair the ship.

The Doctor put his glasses on, grinning, "Oh! We're in the Torajji system!"

"Oh a lovely place!" Zara grinned, watching the system of planets on the screen. "You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away." They turned away from the terminal.

"Yeah. Feels it." Martha muttered sarcastically.

"And, you're still using energy scoops for fusion?" Zara asked McDonnell. "Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

The crew looked at each other guilitly.

"We're due to upgrade next docking." McDonnell said quickly, walking away from them. "Scannell, engine report."

Scannell walked over to the computer terminal, scanning as everyone looked anxiously over his shoulder and the terminal beeped several times, "No response." He gulped, running over to the wrecked engine.

"What?!"

He began to examine pieces of wire from the wreck, "They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh come on!" Zara exclaimed, looking at them all. "Auxiliary engines! _Every _craft's got auxiliaries!"

McDonnell shook her head, "We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them." Scannell added. "You'll never get there in time."

"Can't you _override_ the doors?" Martha asked.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed."

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use…" Zara and The Doctor muttered together.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh listen to you!" Zara exclaimed. "Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?!" She turned to McDonnell. "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated." Riley interrupted. "Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it." The Doctor said.

"Well, it's a two-person job," He said, fetching a huge backpack and a huge magnetic clamp. "One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." He put the backpack on. "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" McDonnell countered.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!"

Martha took the clamp from him, "I'll help you. Make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two." Riley replied, turning and heading off.

"Oi." The Doctor called after Martha. She turned back and looked at him and Zara. "Be careful."

Martha smiled at them, "You too." She turned and followed after Riley.

"McDonnell?" A male voice came over the intercom. "It's Ashton."

McDonnell ran over to the intercom, bashing it, "Where are you? Is Korwin with you?" She asked desperately.

"Get up to the med-centre NOW!"

McDonnell turned and bolted, The Doctor and Zara following after her.

...

The three of them ran into the med bay to find a man and a woman, Ashton and Abi, holding down a thrashing Korwin inside a stasis chamber.

"Korwin!" McDonnell gasped. "What's happened?! Is he OK?!"

The Doctor and Zara ran to the foot of the bed as Korwin thrashed about, "Oh God! Help me! It's burning me!" He shouted.

"How long's he been like this?!" Zara asked.

"Ashton just brought him in." Abi replied. The Doctor took out the sonic, scanning Korwin as McDonnell watched, panicking.

"What are you doing?!" McDonnell gasped.

Korwin let out a shriek of pain.

"Sonic impulse?" The Doctor suggested. Zara glared back at him, shaking her head. "No? Ok."

"Don't be so stupid, that's my husband!" McDonnell shrieked, pushing past Ashton to the head of the bed, grabbing her husband's hand.

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton snapped.

She looked up at him, "What?!"

"He went mad. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way! He wouldn't do that!"

"I saw it happen, Captain."

The Doctor put the sonic away turning to Korwin, "Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" Korwin groaned.

"Yeah, course you can. Go on."

"Don't make me look at you! Please!"

Zara grabbed a sedative gun off the tray, "Alright, alright, alright. Just relax." She said soothingly, turning to Abi. "Sedative?"

"Yes." Abi nodded.

Zara pressed the gun against Korwin's neck, administering the sedative. Korwin gave out a shout, falling silent and still. Zara sighed, putting the gun on the tray as The Doctor perched on the bed, crossing his arms.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…" Zara said, nodding at the stasis chamber. "Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature." Abi looked at her questioningly before rushing off.

"And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail." The Doctor added.

Abi glanced round from what she was doing, "Just doing them now."

"Oh, you're good." The Doctor grinned. "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something."

McDonnell looked down at Korwin, scared, "Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?!" She cried.

"Some sort of infection." Zara said calmly. "We'll know more after the test results."

"Now, Allons-y, back downstairs." The Doctor said. "Ay! See about those engines. Go." Ashton turned and left, McDonnell remaining still. "Ay! Go." She looked at him, reluctant, before following out after Ashton. "Call us if there's news!" The Doctor called, him and Zara running out of the med bay. "Any questions?"

"Yeah." Abi scoffed. "Who are you?"

The Doctor and Zara stuck their heads back through the plastic sheet covering the doorway, "I'm the Doctor and this is Zara Saxon!" Zara grinned at Abi before pulling The Doctor off.

...

Zara pressed the comm, calling in to the med bay, "Abi, how's Korwin doing?" She called. "Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation." Abi replied. "I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

She pressed another button on the comm, "Martha? Riley? How're you doing?" She called.

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!" Martha replied.

"You've gotta move faster!" The Doctor called, standing behind Zara, fiddling with the engine, his glasses perched on his nose.

"We're doing our best!"

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367… what?" Riley called.

"You said the crew knew all the answers." Martha said, scared.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking…"

"379!" The Doctor said.

"What?!"

"It's a sequence of happy primes. 379." Zara explained quickly.

"Happy what?"

"Just enter it!"

"Are you sure?" Riley asked. "We only get one chance!"

Zara groaned loudly, sharing a look with The Doctor before turning back to the comm, "Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number." She began quickly. "Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!" She turned to McDonnell who climbed down a ladder and shot The Doctor and Zara a dirty look. "I dunno, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?"

"We're through!" Martha called.

"Keep moving. Fast as you can." The Doctor called before taking off his glasses. "And, Martha, be careful." He continued softly. "There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!"

"Will do, thanks." He called. Zara smirked, switching off the comm and heading over to The Doctor.

"**Impact in 30. 50.**" The computer announced.

...

The Doctor picked up a piece of broken equipment, observing it carefully, the crew member and Zara standing around them.

"We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time." Zara called. "Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?!"

Martha's voice came over the intercom, "Doctor, Zara?" She called.

"What is it now?" The Doctor called.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis, or the Beatles. That's pre-download."

"Elvis."

"No! The Beatles!" Zara called. "No! Wait! Um… um…"

The Doctor groaned, slapping the back of his head, "Argh! What was that remix? Um… I don't know! We're a bit busy!"

"Fine." Martha groaned. "I'll ask someone else!"

"Now, where was I? Here comes the sun."

"No, resources." Zara said, raising an eyebrow at him. The Doctor nodded, shooting her an apologetic look. "So, the power's still working, the generator's going." She continued. "If we can harness that.. ah!" She jumped on her toes, gaining an idea.

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship." McDonnell finished, realising.

"Exactly! At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"Genius." The Doctor grinned.

Zara let out a small laugh, "Idiot."

"That… is brilliant." McDonnell said.

"I know!" The Doctor laughed. "See! Tiny glimmer of hope!"

"If it works." Scannell pointed out.

"Oh, believe me. _You're_ gonna make it work." McDonnell said.

Scannell walked over, dejected as Ashton, The Doctor and Zara smiled at her.

"That told him!" Zara giggled.

"**Impact in 29.46.**" The computer called.

...

"**Impact in 28.50.**" The computer announced.

"Doctor, Zara, these readings are starting to scare me." Abi called through the comm.

Zara moved over to the comm, pressing the button, "What d'you mean?" She asked.

"Well," The Doctor and the rest of the crew looked up, listening. "Korwin's body's changing! His whole biological make-up, it… it's impossible." There was a sudden bang in the background. "This is med-centre." She began, panicked. "Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

Zara ran off, The Doctor chasing after her, "Stay here!" He called over his shoulder. "Keep working!" McDonnell stopped, running after them.

...

The three of them ran down the hallway towards the med-centre, when The Doctor suddenly slowed down, noticing Scannell had followed after them.

"Captain?!" Scannell called.

"I told you to stay in engineering!" The Doctor snapped.

"I only take orders form one person round here."

The Doctor stared back at him, "Oh, is he always this cheery?" He muttered.

Suddenly, screams filled the air. Everyone froze, looking around. Zara grabbed The Doctor's hand and they bolted towards the med centre, McDonnell and Scannell following.

"Doctor, Zara, what were those screams?" Martha called through the comm.

"Concentrate on those doors!" Zara shouted as they ran. "You've gotta keep moving forward!"

...

"**Impact in 27.06.**" The computer called.

The four of them bolted into the med centre, looking round to find the room completely empty.

McDonnell looked over at the stasis chamber, "Korwin's gone…" She gulped.

Scannell turned round, stopping in his tracks, "Oh my God…" He muttered. The Doctor, Zara and McDonnell followed his gaze to a charred, black shape on the wall, the silhouette of a person with one hand in the air and The Doctor made his way slowly towards it. "Tell me that's not Lerner."

"Yeah, I think that's Abi." Zara breathed.

The Doctor ran his fingers round the outline of the silhouette.,, "Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious." He stared ahead, distant. "Burn with me."

"That's what we heard Korwin say." Scannell frowned.

"What?! D'you think… no way!" McDonnell gasped. "Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporise people! He's human!"

Zara glanced down at the floor, noticing something. She picked up the x-rays and bioscan results off the floor, "His bioscan results… internal temperature, one hundred degrees!" She stated. "Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen!" She glanced over at McDonnell. "Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

McDonnell snapped the results from her, "The test results are wrong!"

The Doctor frowned, looking over at Zara, "But what is it though?" He asked her. "Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?!" Zara looked back at him with a sigh, shrugging.

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!"

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently?" The Doctor asked. McDonnell stared back at him, blank. "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this? An interrogation?!"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again."

"We're just… a cargo ship."

She turned away, looking distraught and Scannell tried to comfort her.

"Doctor, Zara, if you give her a minute…" Scannell began.

McDonnell turned back, recovering quickly, "I'm fine. I need to warn the crew." The Doctor moved over to Zara and the two of them looked over the rests as McDonnell turned to the intercom. "Everybody listen to me! Something has infected Korwin. We think…" As she paused The Doctor and Zara looked up. "He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood Captain." Ashton replied.

...

"**Impact in 24.51.**" The computer reported.

The Doctor and Zara poured over the bioscans, staring intently as McDonnell sat on the bed of the stasis chamber, Scannell standing close by.

"Is the infection permanent?" McDonnell asked softly. "Can you cure him?"

The Doctor looked up at her, thinking for a moment before looking to Zara. She breathed in sharply, looking over at McDonnell

"I dunno." Zara said softly.

"Don't lie to me, Zara. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

Zara sighed sadly, shaking her head, "The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

McDonnell nodded, "Thank you." She said quietly.

The Doctor suddenly sprung into life, walking towards McDonnell, "Are you… _certain _nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cause it's vital that you tell me."

"I know every inch of this ship." She sighed. "I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

The Doctor stared at her harshly, "Then why is this thing so interested in you?"

"I wish I knew…"

"Doctor, Zara, we're through to area 17."

Zara pressed the button on the comm, "Keep going. you've got to get to area one and reboot those engines." She called. "I trust you, Martha Jones, don't worry!"

...

"**Heat shield failing. At twenty percent.**" The computer called.

...

"Doctor, Zara!" Martha's screams came through the comm. "We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock." The Doctor and Zara, running down a corridor, stopped in their tracks, sharing a horrified look. "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!"

They ran into engineering, The Doctor looking at something, McDonnell and Scannell watching him.

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell asked.

The Doctor whipped off his glasses, "Stay here! I mean it this time!" He turned and ran off, Zara chasing him. "Jump start those engines!"

...

"If we!" Zara began breathlessly as the two of them sprinted through the doors opened by Riley and Martha. "Don't reach her! I'm going to! Kill you!"

"You're! Gonna kill me?!" The Doctor replied. "I'm! Gonna kill! Me!"

The two of them ran into area 17, looking over at Ashton, wearing an orange metal mask over his face, pressing on the keypad.

"That's enough!" The Doctor shouted and Ashton turned round to look at them. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!"

Ashton stared back at them for a moment before turning back, putting his fist through the keypad.

"Come on. Let's see you." Zara called. Ashton turned, advancing towards her when The Doctor stepped in front, the two men almost nose to nose.

"I wanna know what you really are…" The Doctor muttered.

Ashton lifted his hand to his visor, about to lift it, when he suddenly became overcome, dropping to his knees, doubling over and backing away. After a few seconds he suddenly stood upright, advancing towards The Doctor and Zara, but instead of attacking, pushing past them and out of area 17.

Zara stood, a little stunned at his action as The Doctor scooted over to the comm.

"McDonnell!" He called. "Ashton's heading in your direction! He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor, Zara." Scannell replied.

"**Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod.**" The computer announced.

The Doctor and Zara looked up, remembering, and skidded over to the airlock door, looking at the escape pod a few feet away, floating off, Martha by the window, tapping his name, mouthing 'Doctor! Zara!'

"I'll save you!" The Doctor shouted.

Zara stared out at Martha, tears in her eyes, "Save her." Zara gulped. "_Save her_."

"I'll save you!" He shouted once more before turning to Zara, taking her by the shoulders and lowering himself down slightly so they were at the same level, eye to eye. "I'll get her back, I promise. Trust me."

"Trust you?" She asked solemnly. "You _need _her."

"I _need_ the both of you!" He exclaimed, placing one of his hands on her cheek. "I will get us all out of here, do you understand?" He gulped, her teary green eyes staring back at him.

"Ok." She eventually nodded.

"**Impact in 17.05.**" The computer called.

"If I die getting her out-"

"I know, you'll regenerate." Zara nodded nervously.

"But if I don't regenerate-"

"Don't say that-"

"If I _don't_, you know how to fly The TARDIS. Get yourself Martha safe and out of here." He turned to the comm, pressing the button. "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area 17, now!"

"What for?" Scannell replied.

"Just get down here!" The Doctor yelled angrily before stalking over to the airlock door.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't lose Martha. He couldn't fail Zara, not now, not ever. He could just _feel _the anger bubbling inside him over this... this, _human_! Some human girl. She was just something else completely. Someone he should have never met. He could feel it, in his blood, in his soul, in the vortex... they were never meant to meet. Time was changing all around them as they stood there. A new born baby was never meant to be left in the burning fires of New New York. The Doctor was meant to save Martha Jones from the gridlock and carry on, with the Daleks, then Lazarus, before she finally travelled with him in The TARDIS. Zara should have _never _been in the senate for 24 years. She should have never stepped foot inside The TARDIS. The future and the past, the whole of time and space and reality was changing... and he was scared. Who the bloody hell was she?

...

"You're insane." Zara commented, taking the helmet from Scannell and putting it on him, securing it onto his orange space suit. She looked him up and down, glancing at the airlock, then back to him.

"Yep!" The Doctor agreed.

"I can't let you do this." Scannell said.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not gonna stop me."

"You wanna open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No-one can survive that!"

Zara let out a little laugh, "Oh, just you watch." She sighed. "If anyone can do it, it's him."

"You open that airlock, it's _suicide_. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod." The Doctor said sharply. "Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away, it's too late!"

The Doctor looked at him sternly, "I'm _not_ gonna lose her." He pushed past him and up to the airlock door, which slid open, and walked inside. The door shut behind him and he stood in the small room between the interior and exterior doors, sun blazing through the window.

"**Decompression, initiating.**" The computer announced, the air beginning to leave the atmosphere around The Doctor. "**Impact in 12. 55.**" The Doctor watched carefully, waiting for the door to open as all the air left the room. "**Impact in 11.15.**" He walked forward towards the exterior airlock door. "**Heat shield failing. At ten percent.**"

He pressed a button on the keypad and the door slid open. He recoiled slightly from the heat and brightness of the sun and grabbed hold of the frame, beginning to clamber out onto the outer hull of the ship. Clinging on tightly, nearly being swept away, he swung out a hand, trying to get to one of the two buttons on the outside of the ship. He hissed, stretching out, trying to reach them.

"Come on!" He shouted in anger through gritted teeth. He managed to hit the right button and exclaimed, "Go on my son!" He began to reach further out, to a box to the right of the buttons when Zara's voice came over the comm.

"Doctor!" She called nervously. "How're you doing? Come on, please!"

_Do it for her. Do it for her. Do it for her._ He seemed to whisper to himself in his mind. He had to do it for her. He let out one stretch, grabbing the handle and yanking the cover off the box. He pulled at the lever inside it, letting out a scream of pain and strength. He began to struggle back inside the airlock, watching as the pod slowly pulled itself back. He clambered to his knees, looking over the airlock out at the sun. He stared at it, confused and frightened.

"It's alive…" He whispered. "It's alive?..." His eyes widened with realisation. "It's alive!"

"Doctor, close the airlock now!" Scannell called through the comms when McDonnell ran through, carrying the clamp. "That pod's gonna smash into him!" He called to her.

McDonnell gave him the clamp, "Stay here!" She ordered, running back the way she came.

"**Impact in. 8. 57.**" The computer reported. "**Airlock recompression completed.**"

The Doctor fell out of the airlock and into the corridor, Zara catching him as he began to fall face flat. Martha and Riley clambered out of the escape pod, rushing over to The Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Zara shouted at him.

"Doctor! Are you OK?" Martha asked, flipping him onto his back so he could sit up. He opened his eyes, a bright golden light blinding looking up at them.

"Stay away from me!" He groaned angrily, closing his eyes again and writhing in pain. Martha quickly jumped up, grabbing Zara and pulling her away, McDonnell appearing behind them.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" The Doctor snapped.

McDonnell stared back at him, shocked, before immediately sobering, pointing everyone away, "Riley! Get down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!"

Riley nodded, turning and leaving.

"You mined that sun!" The Doctor shouted. "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?!" Martha asked, panicking.

Zara glanced back at the airlock door before looking back at The Doctor sadly, "That sun is alive!" She breathed. "A living organism!"

The Doctor nodded through the pain, "They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" He groaned.

"What do you mean?" McDonnell panicked. "How can a sun be alive? Why's he saying that?!"

"Because it's living in me."

"Oh my god…"

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" He screamed out in agony. "You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal."

"We've got to freeze him." Zara said quickly, dropping to his side, trying to pull him up.

"What?!" Martha asked, dropping down on his other side, helping her pull him up.

"Stasis chamber. We gotta keep him below minus 200. Freeze it out of him!" She explained quickly as they heaved him to his feet as he screamed out. Martha looked over at McDonnell in disgust as The Doctor whimpered, scared. "It'll use him to kill us if we don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!"

Martha looked over at McDonnell "Help us!" Martha screamed at her.

McDonnell nodded, quickly leading them towards the med centre.

"**Impact in, 7.30.**" The computer announced.

...

The four of them broke through the plastic into the med centre, The Doctor screaming. Martha ran towards the stasis chamber, grabbing the instruction manual.

"I can do it!" Martha muttered.

The Doctor squeezed Zara's arm, then felt around for Martha, "Martha, where are you?!"

"It's alright! I'm here!" She cried, running back over and grabbing his arm again. "It's me! Here I am!" She glanced over at Zara. "Stasis chamber, minus 200, yeah?" Zara nodded back at her and the two of them lifted him onto the stasis chamber bed as McDonnell watched, stunned.

"No, you don't know how this equipment works!" McDonnell said. "You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures!"

"He's not human!" Zara called. "He can survive anything, this one."

"Let me help you then!"

Martha glared over her shoulder at her, "You've done enough damage." She snapped.

Zara grabbed The Doctor's hand as Martha turned back to the manual, "Ten seconds." Zara said. "That's all he'll be able to take. No more!"

The Doctor screamed, "Martha!"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it," His voice turned dark all of a sudden, "I could kill you. I could kill you all." Martha and Zara shared a look as his voice changed to a child, frightened and in pain, "I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"Just… stay calm. You saved me, now I return the favour. Just… just believe in me."

"It's bloody killing me! Then what'll happen?!"

"That's enough!" Zara snapped, squeezing his hand. "I've got you!"

"There's this process. This… this thing… that happens… if I'm about to die."

"Shhh… quiet now." Martha soothed. "Cause that is not gonna happen."

"Explain!" The Doctor groaned. "Zara, explain the regeneration!"

"When Time Lords die, they do this thing." Zara explained quickly. "They change their whole body, they look completely different, they change all together." She looked down at The Doctor. "But that's not going to happen, ok?"

"You ready?" Martha called over.

"No!" The Doctor shouted.

Zara quickly let go of his hand and Martha pushed at a lever, sliding The Doctor back into the stasis chamber. She quickly typed '200' in and pressed a button, starting the process. The Doctor began to scream non stop and Martha and Zara winced, looking at the readout, watching the temperature inside the machine rapidly dropping.

"**Heat shields failing. At five percent.**" The computer announced.

Suddenly, the stasis chamber hit minutes 70 degrees, before shutting off. Zara, Martha and McDonnell stared at each other in shock as The Doctor let out a whimper.

"No! Martha, Zara you can't stop it! Not yet!" He cried.

"What's happened?!" Martha asked.

McDonnell moved over to a terminal screen, "Power's been cut in engineering." She said.

"But who's down there?"

"Leave it to me." She turned and ran from the room as The Doctor let out a round of screams.

"**Impact in 4.47.**"

Martha began to fiddle with the buttons, trying to reboot the stasis chamber as Zara watched angrily.

"Come on! You're defrosting." Martha groaned.

"Martha there's nothing we can do." Zara sighed angrily. "The power is gone-" She let out a loud groan, running a hand through her hair.

"Martha, Zara! Listen!" The Doctor called. The two women peered over, inside the chamber as The Doctor thrashed about, his eyes tightly shut. "I've only got a moment. You've gotta go!"

"No way!" Martha replied.

"Zara knows what to do!"

"Get to the front, vent the engines, get rid of the sun particles in the fuel." Zara laughed nervously. "Yep, I know. But still-"

"We not leaving you!" Martha finished.

"You've got to!" The Doctor groaned. "Give back what they took!"

Zara grabbed Martha's hand, gently pulling her away, "We'll be back for you." Zara promised. "I swear." Martha breathed in sharply, squeezing Zara's hand and the two of them ran off.

"**Impact in 4.08.**" The computer announced.

...

"**Impact in 3.43.**" The computer called, Martha and Zara running to the front of the ship, passing through area 21.

...

"**Impact in 2.17. Survival element protection. Zero percent.**"

The two of them ran through area 4 when The Doctor's voice came over the comm.

"Martha, Zara!"

The two of them stopped, "Doctor... What are you doing?" Zara asked.

"I can't fight it. Give it back or…" He groaned, his voice turning dark. "Burn with me. Burn with me, Martha! Burn with me Zara!"

"**Impact in 1.21.**"

"Keep going!" Zara called, running off with Martha following.

...

"**Impact in 1.06.**" The computer reported as they ran towards area 1.

"Nearly there!" Zara breathed.

The two of them ran into area 1, **"**Vent the engines. Dump the fuel." Zara said immediately.

Riley and Scannell looked back at her questioningly.

"What?" Scannell frowned.

"You've got sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them." They both stared back at her.

"Do it. Now!" Martha ordered. The two men sprung into action, bounding over to two identical walls either side of the room, turning dials, dumping the fuel. "Come on Doctor, hold on." She whispered, squeezing Zara's hand.

One of them pulled the final dial, causing the ship to lurch, sending them flying about. Zara watched the screen with a breath of relief, watching the fuel leak out. She turned suddenly and ran out of the room, stumbling slightly as the ship lurched. The lurching became more violent and Martha, not noticing Zara disappearing, flew to the floor.

"There!" Scannell called. "How're we gonna fly?!"

As the countdown hit zero, the computer gave a final message, "**Impact averted. Impact averted.**"

Riley looked up from the floor, breathing heavily and Martha looked around, pulling her herself into a sitting position as Scannell pulled himself onto his feet.

"We're clear!" Riley laughed, shocked. "We've got just enough reserves." Scannell and Riley grinned, hugging each other when Martha looked around again.

"Where's Zara?" She whispered, pulling herself to her feet and running off.

...

Zara bolted down the hallway, watching The Doctor pull himself to his feet, looking exhausted. He looked up at her with a sigh of relief and she threw herself at him. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, hugging her tightly.

"Genius." He mumbled.

"Idiot!" She replied. She pulled back, placing a brief kiss to him lips before hugging him again. The Doctor blinked, looking over her shoulder, stunned, as Martha came running down the hallway. Zara let go of him as Martha ran over. The Doctor pulled her into a hug, lifting her clean off the ground, and the two shared a giggle of happiness.

...

Zara and The Doctor leant against the front of The TARDIS, Martha brushing a hand against the side of the blue box, as Scannell and Riley looked at it in awe.

"This is never your ship!" Scannell gasped.

"Compact! Eh!" The Doctor grinned.

"And another good word, robust!" Zara added. "Barely a scorch mark on her."

Martha turned back from The TARDIS, glancing between the boys and The Doctor and Zara, "We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel."

"We've sent out an official mayday." Riley nodded. "The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

"Though how we explain what happened…" Scannell muttered.

The Doctor opened the door, "Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing." He told them. Scannell nodded and The Doctor stepped inside The TARDIS. Martha and Zara moved to follow when Riley grabbed hold of Martha, making both women look back.

"So… uh, you're off then." Riley said, Martha nodding back at him. "No chance I'll see you again?"

"Not really. It was nice… not dying with you." Martha said, and they both gave a small laugh. "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."

"I think I already did."

Zara smirked as Martha stared for a second, before kissing him. Zara let out a small laugh, her and Scannell watching.

Martha pulled back, looking him up and down, "Well done. Very hot."

Zara laughed, grabbing Martha's hand and pulling her into The TARDIS. She walked up to the console as Martha shut the door.

"So!" Martha called, following Zara. "Didn't really need you in the end, did we?!" The Doctor stared back at them, sad and distant. "Sorry. How're you doing?"

"Now! What do you say?" The Doctor asked, returning to his usual self. "Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan? Fancy it?"

Martha stared at him sadly, "Whatever you like." She said softly.

The Doctor looked over at Zara, who stood behind Martha, as she mouthed 'Don't keep it all inside' at him.

The Doctor smiled, shaking his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a TARDIS key on a chain, "By the way, you'll be needing this."

"Really?!"

"Frequent Flier's Privilege." He slowly fed it into her hand, smiling at her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He gave her a weak smile, turning back to the console. "Oh no! Mum!" She gasped.

The Doctor and Zara watched, amused, as Martha pulled out her phone and dialled, holding it to her ear.

The phone clicked, "Hello?" Francine answered.

"Me again!"

"Three calls in one day." Francine replied sarcastically.

"Sorry about earlier. Over emotional, mad day!"

"What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come round? I'll make something nice and we can catch up."

"Yeah! Tonight. Do my best. Um, just remind me, what day is it again?"

"Election day."

"Right. Course. I'll be round for tea. Roughly."

"And what about…"

"Anyway, gotta go!" Martha interrupted. "See you later! Love you!" She hung up, smiling, before turning and running up the stairs, into The TARDIS corridors.

Zara sighed happily, turning and leaning against the railings, looking over at The TARDIS doors fondly. The Doctor reached into his pocket, pulling out another key on a chain. He undone the clip, walked over to her and put it around her neck. Zara looked down at the key with a smile as he done the clip back up. Zara turned round, smiling at him.

"What are you so happy about?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." She laughed.

"Is it because you kissed me?" He teased.

She let out a small laugh, "It was friendly dear," She replied, tapping him lightly on the cheek with her palm. "Don't flatter yourself." She gently pushed past him, walking off in the direction of one of the hallways, The Doctor gently smirking at the floor.


	6. Human Nature

_The TARDIS console sparked as The Doctor, Martha and Zara pulled themselves off the floor. The Doctor dashed over to the girls, turning to look at them, eye to eye. _

_"Did they see you?" The Doctor asked urgently. _

_"I don't know!" Martha spluttered. _

_"Did they see you?"_

_"I don't know, we were too busy running!" Zara gasped. _

_"Martha, Zara, it's important - did they see your face?"_

_"No, they couldn't have!" Martha said firmly._

_The Doctor ran round the console, pulling at controls, "Off we go!"_

_Zara grabbed the scanner as it beeped, frowning, "Ahhh!" The Doctor looked over at her questioningly, "They're following us." The Doctor glared angrily at the scanner, returning to the controls. _

_"How can they do that, we've got a time machine." Martha said, moving round next to Zara._

_"Stolen technology, they've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator." She explained. "They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe-" She paused, looking up at The Doctor, scared. "They're never going to stop."_

_The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, staring, "Unless...I'll have to do it..." He said quietly._

_"No." Zara said sternly, realising what he was going to do. "Don't you dare, Doctor!" _

_The Doctor looked at the two of them, "Martha, Zara, you trust me don't you?"_

_"Of course I do." Martha and Zara replied in unison. _

_"Cause it all depends on you two." He dove under the console as Zara and Martha watched. _

_"What does, what are we supposed to do?" Martha asked. The Doctor appeared from under the console, holding a blue pocket watch. _

_"Take this watch, 'cause my life depends on it." Zara nodded, already knowing what it was and what he was doing, Martha frowning at it. "The watch, Martha- The watch is-"_

The Doctor's, now John Smith, eyes flew open, blinking at confusion at the ceiling. He sat up from the bed he lay in, dressed in a pair of blue striped pyjamas, looking around the Victorian bedroom.

"Good morning." His gaze flickered over to Zara, her blonde hair down in loose curls, wearing a light blue dress with 3/4 lengthed sleeves, sitting at the chair by his desk.

"You should have woken me." John muttered, sitting up, putting his feet on the floor.

"I'm alright." Zara smiled. Zara watched him intently, he was so much like The Doctor. She really did miss the Time Lord, bounding about The TARDIS, flying her incorrectly, leaving _her _to make sure they didn't dent the 1980's. Everything about their whole life in 1913 was unfair. It was unfair she was meant to be John Smith's best friend since birth and Martha had to be a servant girl. It was unfair that The Doctor was just some teacher called John Smith and not the bouncy Time Lord. And it wasn't fair how Martha was treated whilst she stood there, forced to be a higher class than she was.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts and John looked up, "Come in."

The door opened and Martha stepped in, wearing a Victorian maid's uniform and carrying breakfast on a tray. She looked over at John, her eyes widening.

"Pardon me, Mr Smith, you're not dressed yet." She said quickly. "I can come back later-"

She turned to go as Zara and John both stood up. Zara grabbed a dressing gown off the chair she was sitting on, throwing it to John.

"It's fine Martha." Zara laughed, sharing a smile with Martha. "Put it down."

John nodded in agreement, smiling. Martha walked over and put the table on the desk and she and Zara began to unload the tray.

"You don't have to-" Martha whispered, reaching to take something out of her hand.

"Ssh you." Zara whispered, tapping Martha's hand. Martha smiled at back at her, shaking her head.

John looked at the two of them thoughtfully, "I was, um..." He paused, thinking. "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

Martha crossed over to the window, pulling the curtains open, "What about, sir?" She asked.

"I dream I'm this... Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my... companion." He looked to Zara. "Both of you, actually."

Martha crossed back over to the tray, Zara smiling subtly to herself, "A teacher, his best friend and a housemaid, sir?" Martha asked. "That's impossible."

"Ah no, a man from another world, though..."

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing."

John moved over to the mantlepiece, picking up the pocket watch as Zara began to make the bed, Martha smiling at her. Zara hated Martha doing all the work, watching her be a servant whilst she just sat with John all day, "This thing... The watch..." He looked over at Zara. "Do you remember this?"

"Hm?" Zara asked, looking round to see he'd picked it up. She turned round, sitting on the made bed. "Yes, yes."

"Zara bought it for me."

"For your 18th birthday John." Zara smiled. "Seems like such a long time ago."

"Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away." He sighed, putting the watch down and turning back to Martha. "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

"I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper." Martha said, handing him the paper. "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir." She smiled at him. "As human as they come."

"Mmm, that's me; completely human." He smiled.

...

"Zara!" John called, bustling round the room, pushing books and paper out of the way as he searched frantically. He looked over at the built in cupboard by the door, Zara's blonde hair catching his eye. "Have you seen my jacket?"

Zara rolled her eyes, walking into the room and up to the coat rack by the window and picking up his jacket. He stared at it as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Under your nose, everytime!" She sighed, helping it into it. He smiled to himself, pulling it onto his shoulders before looking back round at her. "Go on, go teach history to young boys!"

"Are you going to be alright here?" He asked.

"John, I will be fine." She smiled. "I will probably take a walk round the grounds and maybe go and see Martha." She placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Now, go." John smiled at her, turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He smiled to himself, that was his best friend. Zara Saxon, best friends since they were born. He glanced back at the door, realising, it was her. It was all about her. He loved his best friend. And maybe, one day, he'd tell her. He turned away, walking off down the hallway.

...

John and Zara walked arm in arm through the school corridor, past Martha and another maid, Jenny, on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Morning, Sir, Ma'am." Martha called.

Zara looked down with a smile and The Doctor nodded at her, "Yes, hi." He replied distractedly. Zara shook her head at him as the two of them continued up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds, that one." Jenny commented. "Don't know why you're so sweet on him. On both of them." She smiled slyly, the two of them continuing to scrub.

"They're just kind to me, that's all." Martha shrugged. "Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being-" She pointed to her face and Jenny smiled.

"A Londoner?"

"Exactly. " Martha grinned. "Good old London town!"

"But I don't understand, if Miss Saxon isn't his wife, then what is she here for?"

"To keep us company."

"The both of ya?"

Martha nodded, "We've been through everything, the three of us. If it wasn't for her, Mr Smith wouldn't treat me as kindly in front of others as he does when we're alone."

Zara quickly appeared down the stairs, leaning over the banister, "Martha!" She whispered and Martha looked up at her. "He's so boring as a human!" Martha giggled, turning away. Zara smiled, turning back up the stairs.

...

"Seriously though," Zara called down the hallway from the doorway, watching John walk along the corridor, looking at the pile of books he carried. "How many books were in that room of yours?"

John rolled his eyes as Zara disappeared back inside the room and Matron Joan Redfern approached John, "Oh, good morning, Mr Smith." She said.

The Doctor fumbled with the top book and it fell to the floor, stepping on it to stop it falling away, "There we go."

"Let me help you."

"No, no, I've got it, no..." He glanced at the books, then to the book on the floor. "Um... ah... Just to... retrieve... ah... If you could take these-" He handed her the stack of books, then picked up the book from the floor.

"Good." Joan nodded, smiling warmly.

"No harm done." He smiled back at her. "So, um, how was Jenkins?"

"Oh just a cold, nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother, more than anything."

"Aw, can't have that."

"He received a letter this morning so he's a lot more chipper." She glanced down at the stack of books she held. "I appear to be holding your books."

He stared at her a moment before realising, "Yes, so you are! Sorry, sorry." He began to awkwardly try and take the pile. "Just let me-"

"No, why don't I take half?"

"Ah, brilliant idea, brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour." He took half from her, smiling.

"We make quite a team."

"Don't we just." He smiled at her daftly.

"So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes. Um..." He nodded, glancing back up the hallway, knowing he had to get back to Zara, before nodding down the other way. "This way."

...

"I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out." The Doctor nodded, the two of them walking towards the staircase.

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern." Joan replied. "'Matron' sounds rather...well, matronly."

"Ah, Nurse Redfern it is then."

"Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say 'Joan'."

"Joan?"

"That's my name."

He nodded, flustered, "Well, obviously."

"And it's John, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"And..." She began cautiously. "Your wife, is it?"

John frowned, "Zara?"

"Zara..." She frowned at the name. "How very... _modern_. But yes, the blonde woman?"

"Oh no!" He spluttered. "No, she's my best friend, not my wife."

The two of them stopped on the corner of the stairs, next to a wooden noticeboard, "Have you seen this, John?" She asked, nodding at a particular notice. "The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts." She looked at him hopefully. "Do you think you'll go?"

"I hadn't thought about it." He stammered, flustered.

"It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no-one's asked me." She laughed nervously.

"Well, I should imagine that you would be...um...I mean I never thought you'd be one for... I mean there's no reason why you shouldn't- if you do, you may not...I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't...um, I mean I wouldn't want to-"

Joan looked behind him as he began to slip of the edge of the top step, "The stairs."

"It- what about the stairs?"

"They're right behind you."

He turned round to look and slipped, falling backwards down the stairs, books flying everywhere.

...

John sat in his room, groaning pain as Joan cleaned out the cut.

"Stop it." Joan said. "I get boys causing less fuss than this."

"Because it hurts!" John replied sulkily.

Zara appeared in the doorway, coming to find him as soon as she heard the news, smirking, "The amount of times you used to do that as a child John!" Zara laughed, remembering the story The TARDIS gave her. It was _very_ detailed, the two of them were best friends since birth and she was beginning to think that she could actually live this life. "Nothing changes." She laughed, walking over and sitting on the bed.

Suddenly, Martha burst in, concerned, "Is he alright?" She gasped, talking more to Zara than anyone.

"Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking." Joan frowned.

"She's fine." Zara said firmly, glaring at Joan.

"But is he alright?" Martha asked, walking over and putting a hand on Zara's shoulder. "They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all." John mumbled.

"Have you checked for concussion?"

"I have." Joan said. "And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

"Sorry. I'll just..." Martha nodded, glancing at John before moving towards the desk. "Tidy your things."

John looked between Martha and Zara, "I was just telling Nurse Redfern- Matron, um, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales." Martha shared a look with Zara and they looked over at him as he glanced up at Joan, "I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding-"

"Hiding?" Joan asked. "In what way?"

"Um... er... almost every night..." He laughed slightly. "This is going to sound silly-"

"Tell me."

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts."

"Well then, I can be the judge of that." She smiled, reaching into a battered bag and pulling out a stethoscope. She placed it on his chest, feeling each side. "I can confirm the diagnosis- just one heart, singular."

Martha shot Zara a disappointed look. 'We have to keep going.' Zara mouthed to her. 'Not long now.'

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction..." John continued. "Um... not that it would be of any interest.."

"I'd be very interested." Joan nodded.

John stared at her in amazement before moving over to his desk, "Well... I've never shown it to anyone before." He reached into the draw and pulled out a black leather-bound journal, handing it to Joan.

She opened it up with a smile, reading the first page, "'Journal of Impossible Things'" She turned the pages, looking at the sketches of The TARDIS and gas mask dummies, surrounded by writing, "Just look at these creatures!" She turned another page, looking at a sketch of a Dalek. "Such imagination."

"Mmm. It's become quite a hobby."

She turned more pages, looking at sketches of the Moxx of Balhoon, two Autons and a clockwork robot from the SS Madame De Pompadour, "It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls." She nodded at a sketch of Rose's face.

"Oh no no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose, I call her, Rose." Martha and Zara both looked over at him at the mention of her name, "Seems to disappear later on..." She turned the page again, looking at sketches of Cybermen, then a interior and exterior sketch of The TARDIS. "Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a...like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway?"

"Mmm." She turned the page again, observing the pictures of all 10 of The Doctor's faces. "I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true."

"If only."

"It's just a dream." He laughed softly, watching as she turned the page again, showing a sketch of the fob watch, inside and out.

...

Zara watched John's expression, full of glee and awe, as Joan left his quarters, Martha following after her. He shook his head and looked back to Zara, sitting on his desk, her legs dangling over the edge, and breathed in sharply.

"What?" Zara asked.

"I didn't say anything." John frowned.

"I know you want to ask me something."

John sighed, she knew him too well, and sat down on the chair at his desk opposite her, "Do you... not like Nurse Redfern?"

"I cannot stand her." Zara replied immediately.

John shook his head, always blunt was Zara, "Why?"

Zara laughed, "Have you not seen what the woman is like?" She asked. "She's rude, arrogant, and have you seen how she treats Martha? She walks round like she's better than everyone else and I can't stand it!"

"You sound like my mother."

"Your mother was a decent woman, John. And a fine nurse." She pointed out. "She'd be disgraced if she knew that a woman of the same profession was like that."

"It's funny." John sighed, taking Zara's hands. "She always thought we'd get married."

Zara stiffened slightly, not knowing what to say, "Your mother thought a lot of things, John."

"Hm, but she was usually right." He sighed. Zara stared back at him, her whole 1913 persona disappearing from her instantly. She couldn't believe this. It wasn't happening. No, no, no! Had he lost his mind?! He leaned forward, crashing his lips against Zara's. Zara let out a small squeak, her eyes widening. After a few moments she placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his cheek, deepening the kiss, before suddenly pulling back, pushing past and bolting out of the room.

...

Zara banged on door to the servant quarters loudly, shaking slightly with nerves. The door swung open and Zara pushed past Martha into the small room with a small brown table and two chairs in.

"I just... I..." Zara stammered, pacing the room.

"What?" Martha frowned, shutting the door.

"He just, I!"

"Zara!" Martha snapped, sitting down at the table. "Explain, slowly!"

Zara stopped pacing, looking over at Martha, "He just _kissed _me."

"Who did?"

"The Doctor!"

Martha spluttered, laughing, "You're kidding!"

"He was all like, 'Oh my mother always thought we'd marry' and then he kissed me!" Zara gasped. "I mean, why didn't The TARDIS warn me about this?!"

"Well, we'll go down to The TARDIS tomorrow morning and see if there's anything on the video."

Zara rolled her eyes, groaning, "We've watched that video a hundred times!" She sighed. "Anyway, it's not like there's going to be a 'point seventeen, if I snog Zara...' is there?"

Martha laughed, shaking her head, "Maybe it's bits of The Doctor seeping through." She teased. "Maybe he just _really _wants to snog you."

Zara mock glared at her, "You're not funny, Doctor Jones."

"Ah, not a Doctor yet."

...

Zara and Martha emerged from the pub, somehow managing to avoid John all day, carrying drinks, and sat down at one of the tables with Jenny.

"Ooh, it's freezing out here!" Martha complained. "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Now don't be ridiculous - you do get these notions!" Jenny laughed. "It's all very well those Suffragettes; but that's London, that's miles away."

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?"

"I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

Zara laughed, "Yeah, well they are." She said.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Saxon." Jenny smiled. "Aren't you cold?"

"Jenny, please it's Zara." Zara smiled. "And I'm fine, I've been stuck indoors all day. Anway, as we were saying, thank God we're not staying."

Jenny looked between the two of them, "You keep saying that."

"Just you wait." Martha nodded. "One more month and we're as free as the wind. I wish you could come with us, Jenny - you'd love it!"

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere." Zara sighed, looking up at the stars. "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Jenny laughed, "You don't half say mad things!"

"That's where we're going." Martha said. "Into the sky, all the way out."

Martha and Zara both stared at the sky when suddenly, a green light flared in and out of existence in the sky.

"Did you see that?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." Zara mumbled.

Jenny frowned, following their gaze, "See what?"

"Did you see it though?" Martha jumped up, staring. "Right up there, just for a second."

"Martha, there's nothing there."

Martha sighed, slumping back down into her seat when Joan came running into view and Martha stood back up again, "Matron, are you alright?"

"Did you see that?" Joan asked, breathless, staring up at the sky. "There was something in the woods... this light..."

John stepped out of the pub, coming up between the three women, "Anything wrong, ladies?" He asked, putting his hand on the small of Zara's back, something he done often as John Smith. "Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you-"

"There!" Joan interrupted, pointing up at the sky as the light flew over again, like a shooting star. "There, look in the sky!"

"That's beautiful." Jenny gasped.

"There...orgom." John nodded. "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"It came down in the woods." Joan mumbled.

"No, no no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." He turned to Joan and Zara. "Now, I should escort you back to the school." He looked over at Martha and Jenny. "Ladies?"

"No, we're fine, thanks." Martha muttered, her gaze fixed on the sky.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight." He put his arm around Zara's waist, leading her off with Joan. Zara glanced over her shoulder at Martha, who nodded back at her.

...

The next morning, Zara stepped out of her room, next to John's, and made her way down the empty hallway. She was off to meet Martha and they were heading to The TARDIS, when John stepped out of his room.

"Zara?" He called down the hallway.

Zara flinched slightly, but carried on walking, knowing he wanted to talk to her, seeing as she had retreated to her room straight away the night before and she really didn't want to talk to him about him sticking his tongue down her throat.

"Not now, busy!" She called over her shoulder. "Off to find Martha!" She turned a corner quickly, leaving him standing outside his room.

"Zara, I- Uh." He sighed, retreating back into his room.

...

Zara and Martha stepped into the barn, smiling over at The TARDIS. Martha reached around her neck, pulling out the key and unlocking the door. The two stepped in, looking around the dark console room.

"Hello." Martha smiled before shaking her head. "I'm talking to a machine..."

"Nothing wrong with that." Zara mumbled, shutting the door. The two headed over the the console, glancing up at the time rotor. Martha closed her eyes as Zara stroked the console gently, both thinking of what happened the day The Doctor became human.

_"Look out!" The Doctor cried, Martha and Zara diving to the floor, narrowly missing the green laser, which hit the console, making it spark._

The two of them walked around to the scanner, Zara gently pulling it round.

_The Doctor growled in anger, "They're following us!" Zara breathed. "They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop..."_

_The Doctor looked at the two of them, "Martha, Zara, you trust me don't you?"_

_"Of course I do." Martha and Zara replied in unison. _

_"Cause it all depends on you two." He dove under the console as Zara and Martha watched. _

Martha reached out towards the console.

_The Doctor held out the fob watch to Martha. _

_"Martha, this watch is me." The Doctor explained as Zara ran round the console, pulling levers in an attempt to help, completely annoyed at him for doing what he was about to do anyway._

_Martha took it from him, confused, as he ran round the console, pulling levers, "...Right, okay, gotcha...No, hold on! Completely lost!"_

_Zara ran back over to her, leaving The Doctor to the controls, to explain, "Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone- and him being a Time Lord; well, he's unique." She explained quickly. "They can track him down across the whole of time and space."_

_Martha laughed sarcastically, "And the good news is?"_

_"They can smell me, they haven't seen me." The Doctor called over. "And their life's bound to be running out- so, we hide, wait for them to die." _

_"But they can track us down." _

_The Doctor stopped, looking at them sadly, "That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm gonna become human." _

The two of them glanced up at the headset The Doctor had used, hanging from a cable.

_The cable lowered the headset down, into The Doctor's reach. _

_"Never thought I'd use this." The Doctor mumbled. "All the times I've wondered..."_

_"What does it do?" Martha asked. _

_"Chameleon Arch." Zara breathed. "Re-write his biology. Literally changes every single cell in his body."_

_The Doctor took the watch from Martha, "I've set it to human." He said, fitting the watch into a section of the headset. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you...you'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in. One of you could end up being thick as thieves while the other could be an acquaintance, but I can't control that, sorry."_

_"But... hold on, if you're going to rewrite every single cell- isn't it going to hurt?" Martha asked. _

_"Oh yeah." He nodded. "It hurts."_

Martha gulped, staring at the Chameleon Arch hanging loosely.

_The Doctor screamed in pain, clutching his head as he writed. Martha watched in horror and Zara shut her eyes tightly, squeezing Martha's had._

The two shook their heads, trying to forget their memory. Martha reached over, pulling some of the controls on the console and the scanner flickered to life, showing a video of The Doctor sitting in The TARDIS.

"This working?" He asked, reaching forward and tapping the camera. "Zara, Martha, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four- no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four- you two. Don't let me abandon either of you. And don't abandon each other! I know you wouldn't anyway... And fi-" Martha rolled her eyes, twisting a dial, making the video speed through.

"But there was a meteor, a shooting star- what are we supposed to do then?" Martha groaned.

She let go of the dial, the video resuming, "And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, girls, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha, Zara. Your choice." He disappeared off screen before returning again with a smile. "Oh, and- thank you." The recording cut itself off, the screen returning to normal.

"I wish you'd come back." Martha whispered.

...

Zara quickly walked across the school field, stopping next to John, who was teaching a class of boys who were firing a machine gun at three dummies, made ofa bucket, spliced sticks and a stuffed sack.

"Concentrate." John called, noticing Zara at his side. "We need to talk-"

"There's nothing to discuss, John." She replied quietly, both of them watching the boys, both refusing to meet the other's gaze.

"But-"

"Nothing. To. Discuss. You're a great man John but don't spend your life trailing after me..." Her thoughts trailed back, knowing that there was little time before the Family would die out. "You never know when your time is up." He opened his mouth to speak again before glancing behind her, noticing Joan outside one of the school doors, about to make her way over. "Enjoy your afternoon, John." She turned and briskly walked off.

John breathed in sharply, not bothering to watch Zara walk away, "Hutchinson, excellent work!" He called.

...

The Doctor opened the door to Zara's room, identical to his, and stepped in. The both of them had become very used to just walking into the other's room, making themselves at home.

"Zara..." He began before trailing off as his eyes landed on her, stood in front of him in a simple white dress with long sleeves, her blonde wavy hair let over her shoulders. "Uh, I..."

"What?" Zara asked, eyeing him oddly.

He shook his head from his thoughts, "I'm going into the village with Nurse Redfern."

"Ok." She nodded, turning away when John reached out, grabbing her arm, gently pulling her back. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

...

After a walk in the village and the fields and a very spontaneous invite to the village dance, John found himself later that evening in his room, drawing Joan in his journal. He lowered the book, looking over at Joan, sitting opposite him.

"Can I see?" She asked. He moved round to sit next to her on the sofa, showing her the picture. She laughed in delight, "Oh, goodness...Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?" She pointed to a sketch of a Slitheen on the opposite page.

"Most definitely this page, I should think." John smiled, pointing back to the sketch of her.

She shook her head, "You've made me far too beautiful."

"Well that's how I see you."

"Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped." She paused, looking at him. "Is that fair? That we stop?"

"That's not fair at all."

...

Outside in the hallway, Zara and Martha walked along hand in hand, laughing.

"He's just as clumsy as usual though!" Martha laughed.

Zara nodded, "Time Lord and human, same thing!" She joked.

...

The two of them leant forward and eventually kissed. After a moment, John pulled back, staring at her, flushed.

"I've never, um..." He began, before giving her a long, loving kiss.

The door opened and Martha and Zara stepped in, John pulling back quickly.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" He snapped, looking up, noticing Zara next to Martha. "Zara..." He breathed. Zara stepped back out, Martha following after, shutting the door, leaning against it in shock. She looked to her right at Zara who leaned against the wall, an expression mixed between shock and amusement.

"That wasn't on the list." She whispered to her.

...

Inside the TARDIS, still hidden inside the barn, Martha fiddled with the scanner as Zara lay upside down on the jump seat, her legs dangling over the top, her head over the edge, her blonde hair gently brushing the grating on the floor.

"Four - you two." The Doctor said on the recording. "Don't let me abandon either of you."

"That's no good." Martha groaned as Zara watched over, amused. "What about the stuff you didn't tell me, what about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?"

She fast forward on the tape, "Thank you." The Doctor smiled.

"You had to, didn't you?" Martha sighed. "Had to go and fall in love with a human." She glanced at Zara out of the corner of her eye. "And it was the wrong one."

...

The door to the servant's quarters opened and Jenny stepped into the doorway, looking stiffly at Zara and Martha.

"There you are!" Martha smiled. "Come and look what I've got. Mr Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two." Jenny stared, stiff. "What are you standing there for?"

Jenny sniffed loudly, "Are you alright?" Zara asked.

"I must have a cold coming on." Jenny said coldly, sitting down opposite Zara and Martha.

"Problem is, I keep thinking about them but I don't know what to do." Martha sighed.

Jenny frowned, "Thinking about who?" She asked.

"Mr Smith and Matron. Cause it's never gonna last, he's gonna leave in a few weeks."

"Why?"

"It's like his contract comes to an end. And she's gonna be heartbroken."

"Leave for where?"

"All sorts of places." Martha sighed as Zara watched Jenny, concerned. "I wish I could tell you Jenny, but it's complicated."

"In what way?"

"I just can't."

"It sounds so interesting." Jenny said falsely. Tell me. Tell me now."

Martha and Zara frowned at her, "Would you like some tea?" Zara asked.

"Yes thanks."

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot." Martha said cautiously. "And some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Right..." Zara said. "Hold on a tick." The two of them got up and left the room, walking to the stairs before running. As they bolted out of the building, Jenny leant out of the window, pulling an alien green gun out of her jacket, shooting at them as they ran past, narrowly missing them.

...

Zara and Martha burst into John's room as he and Joan broke apart from sharing a kiss.

"They've found us." Martha gasped.

"This is ridiculous..." Joan muttered.

John stood up, "Martha, I've warned you." He said.

"They've found us, and I've seen them- they look like people, like us, like normal." Martha blabbed.

Zara stepped forward as John gave her a look, clearly thinking Martha was insane, "I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." Zara sighed, looking over to the mantelpiece. "Where is it?"

Martha moved over to the mantelpiece, shuffling through the things on it, "Oh my god, where's it gone?" She panicked. "Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"You had a watch, a fob watch." Martha said quickly, pointing at the mantelpiece. "Right there!"

"Did I?" He blinked. "I don't remember."

"I can't see what concern it is of yours." Joan commented.

Zara glared daggers at Joan, "It was a gift from me!" She snapped, before looking at John. "But it wasn't, because this isn't _us_, god!"

"But we need it..." Martha added. "Oh my god, Doctor we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've... possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh I see..." John nodded. "Cultural differences." He added quietly to Joan, picking up his journal, looking back to Martha. "It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story. "

"Oh you complete... THIS," She waved a finger at him. "Is not you, THIS is nineteen thirteen."

"Good. This IS nineteen thirteen."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I've got to snap you out of this." She reached back, slapping him hard across the face.

"Martha!" Joan cried.

"Wake up! You're coming back to the TARDIS with us, now!" She grabbed his hands, trying to pull him along.

"How dare you!" John shouted. "I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha, you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" He pulled her over to the door, throwing her out and shutting it on her. Zara turned to go for the door when he called after her, "Where are you going?"

She looked back, glaring at him angrily, "After Martha."

"What?!"

"For christ sake!" She screeched. "You have your little human life with this bloody nurse," She gestured to Joan. "If you want to, but this isn't you!"

"You're going after some _servant girl _instead of staying here with me? Where you belong?"

"Oh yes," She spat. "Every time." She stepped out of the room after Martha and they ran down the hallway, bumping into young Timothy Latimer.

"Oh, sorry!" Martha apologised as they ran on. Latimer frowned, watching the two of them in their usual clothing, back in the 2000's, bumping into him again. "Oh, sorry!" She apologised again, carrying on running.

"Martha, Zara?" He called, watching as everything returned to normal, the two of them in their 1913's clothing, running down the hallway.

"Not now Tim, busy!" Zara called over her shoulder.

...

Zara shut the door to The TARDIS as Martha ran across the console room to one of the y-beams, picking up The Doctor's brown coat, rifling through the pockets.

"Got it!" Martha said, turning and throwing it to Zara, who caught it one handed.

"He's gone to the village dance with Joan." Zara muttered, opening the door again. "That's where he'll be."

...

Martha and Zara stormed up to the village hall entrance, a man outside rattling a tin, collecting spare change.

"Ooh, staff entrance I think, miss!" The man called to Martha.

"Yeah, well think again mate." She muttered, the both of them pushing past and into the hall. They stalked straight up to Joan, ignoring the party of people chatting, drinking and dancing, stopping by her at the table.

"Please, don't." Joan groaned. "Not again."

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?"

"Yes."

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah?" Zara asked.

"But it's deeper than that." Martha added. "Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know - you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

"I don't know what you mean, I..." Joan stuttered.

"Yes, you do."

"I don't mean to be rude," Zara began before pausing, "Actually, I do mean to be rude. But the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. And I don't think your nice _at all_. But you're _lucky_. And we just wanted to say sorry for what we're about to do."

John appeared behind them, rolling his eyes at the sigh of Martha, "Oh, now really, Martha." He looked at Zara, still confused why she was siding with this servant girl! "Zara, this is getting out of hand. Martha, I must insist that you leave." He said as Zara stepped up to him, holding out the sonic to him.

"Do you know what this is?" Martha asked. "Name it. Go on, name it."

"John, what is that silly thing?" Joan frowned. "John?"

John took the sonic from Zara, turning it over in his hands carefully.

"You're not John Smith." Martha continued. "You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

The door swung open to the dance hall and the local farmer, Clarke, possessed by one of the Family, strode in, knocking over a hat stand, people shrieking and moving away.

"There will be silence!" Clarke bellowed. "All of you!" Behind him, Baines and Jenny, also possessed by the family, followed in along with their scarecrow guards. "I said silence!"

"Mr Clarke!" A man in the crowd called. "What's going on?"

Clarke raised his gun, turning and firing at the man and dissolved him into nothing, Joan stifling a shriek.

"Mr Smith, everything I told you, just forget it!" Martha hissed to Joan. "Don't say anything."

"We asked for silence!" Baines shouted. "Now then." He turned and glared at John. "We have a few questions for Mr Smith."

A little girl, also possessed by the family, stepped out of the crowd and moved over to Baines and Jenny, "No, better than that." She said. "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form."

"Of course I'm human, I was born human!" John stuttered, confused. "As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

"And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull."

"He's no good like this." Jenny sneered.

"We need a Time Lord." Clarke nodded.

"Easily done." Baines said, stepping forward and raising the gun, aiming it at John. The crowd gasped and John stumbled back slightly, grabbing Zara's hand. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John stammered.

"Change back!"

"I _literally_ do not know-"

Jenny yanked hold of Martha, and she screamed, holding a gun to her head. Zara squeezed John's hand, staring back at Martha calmly as he watched her, petrified. Human or not, The Doctor's fear for Martha and Zara being hurt would still bleed through a chameleon arch.

"Get off me!" Martha barked.

"They're your friends, aren't they?" Jenny asked. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" John gasped.

"Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and the matron...that woman, there!" She pointed at Joan.

"Let's have you!" Clarke snapped, grabbing Joan, holding his gun to her head.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines sneered. "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid, or matron? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."


	7. The Family Of Blood

"Make you decision, Mr Smith." Jenny sneered.

In the crowd stood Latimer, reaching into his pocket and slowly pulling out the watch.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines suggested. Latimer opened the watch, making the Family stiffen, "It's him!"

Using the distraction, Martha span Jenny around, holding the gun to her head, "One more move and I shoot." She threatened.

"Oh, the maid is full of fire!"

"And you can shut up!" She shouted, firing up into the ceiling before aiming it back at the Family.

"Careful, Son of Mine." Clarke said cautiously. "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"Shoot you down!" Baines shouted.

"Try it." Martha nodded. "We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun. It's a good combination. You wanna risk it?"

Baines looked over at John, who was pulling Zara into a hug, looking petrified and eventually lowered the gun. Joan moved away, shuffling up next to John.

Zara pulled away, moving next to Martha and staring over at Baines, "Doctor, get everyone out." She called over her shoulder. "There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" John stared at her, confused. "Do it, John. I mean you!"

"Do what she said." Joan nodded. "Everybody out now." She turned to the crowd, beginning to usher everyone out. "Don't argue, Mr Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!" She followed out of the door after the screaming villagers.

John moved over, helping ushering people out when he came across Latimer, "Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly." He said gently.

"And you." Martha called over her shoulder to him. "Go on. Just shift."

John looked at Martha and Zara, "What about you two?"

"Mr Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?" John looked at the door, then back at the two women before running out. Zara moved over to Martha's side as she pushed Jenny back over to the family, holding the gun with both hands. "Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it."

"She's almost brave, this one." Baines commented, the family slowly advancing on the two of them.

"I should have taken one of these two as my form." Jenny sneered. "Much more fun. So much spirit."

"What happened to Jenny?" Martha asked as she and Zara slowly backed away. "Is she gone?"

"She is consumed. Her body's mine."

"You mean she's dead." Zara deadpanned.

"Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that-aah-screaming."

A scarecrow came up behind Martha, making her drop the gun, "Get the gun!" Baines shouted.

Zara grabbed hold of Martha, pulling her under the scarecrow's arm and towards the door. They bolted out of the door to find John and Joan standing outside waiting for them.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Zara shouted. "God, you're rubbish as a human! Come on!" Martha and Zara ran past, John and Joan running after them.

...

John, Martha, Joan and Zara arrived at the school, breathless. John shut the heavy wooden door behind them, pulling Zara into a hug.

"You ok?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Fine." She breathed, pulling back and looking up at The Doctor. She half pulled back, John's arms still wrapped around her waist, and looked up at him. She gulped, placing a hand on his cheek. No, she shook her head, he was just some idiot she travelled with... or some human bloke. Either way, he was just some mate. She pulled away, breathing in sharply. John coughed, grabbing a bell off a shelf and ringing it.

"What're you doing?" Martha gasped.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together." John replied. "Take arms! Take arms!"

"You can't do that!"

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!"

Boys began rushing down the stairs, Hutchinson running up to them.

"I say sir, what's the matter?" Hutchinson asked.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door." John explained quickly. "Take arms!" He shouted as Hutchinson nodded, running off.

John walked off into the school, Joan, Martha and Zara following him into a room where the boys began loading guns.

"You can't do this, Doctor." Martha called. "Mr Smith!"

"Maintain position over the stable yard." John called to the boys, ignoring Martha.

"They're just boys! You can't ask them to fight!"

"Faster now! That's it."

"They don't stand a chance!"

John turned back and looked at Martha, "They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

The Headmaster stormed into the room, "What in thunder's name is this?" He asked. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack."

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

The Headmaster turned to Joan, "Matron, is that so?"

Joan nodded, "I'm afraid it's true, sir."

"Murder on our own soil?"

"I saw it, yes."

The Headmaster sighed, looking back at John, "Perhaps you did well then, Mr Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um..." John began.

"Baines threatened Mr Smith, sir." Joan cut in. "Um, said he'd follow him. We don't know why."

"Very well. You boys, remain on guard." He turned to two other teachers who had appeared next to him. "Mr Snell, telephone the police. Mr Philips, with me. We shall investigate."

Martha stepped in front of the Headmaster, "No, it's not safe out there." She begged.

"Mr Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir." He turned and pushed past her.

Martha sighed, ignoring Zara swearing under her breath, "We've gotta find that watch." She grabbed Zara's hand, pulling her off, Joan following after.

...

Martha searched furiously through John's office with Joan and Zara, Martha calling over her shoulder, explaining everything.

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and stored it inside the watch." Martha explained. "It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

"And alien means...not from abroad, I take it." Joan said.

"The man you call John Smith...he was born on another world."

"A different species."

"Yeah."

"Then tell me, in this fairy tale...who are you two?"

"Just a friend. I'm not...I mean you haven't got a rival, I'm just his friend." Martha said, looking back at Joan who was looking at Zara. "But he fell in love with another human," She mumbled, only loud enough for Joan to hear. "And he can't admit it, and she can't see it."

Joan shook her head as Zara looked back, "You're both human I take it?" She asked, looking between the two of them.

"Human, don't worry," Martha nodded, returning to searching for the watch. "And more than that, we just don't follow him around. _I'm _training to be a doctor-not an alien doctor-a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

"Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour."

Zara advanced towards angrily before Martha pulled her back, "Oh, d'you think?" She asked, stepping in front of Zara so she didn't try to hit the woman. "Bones of the hand." She held up her hand, pointing to each bone. "Carpal bones, proximal row; scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row; trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metecarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges; proximal, middle, distal."

"You read that in a book."

She laughed, "Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?"

"I must go." She said, turning and heading for the door.

"If we find that watch we can stop them." Martha called after her.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." She walked out, leaving Martha and Zara alone.

Martha continued searching before screaming aggravation, throwing papers in the air. Zara rolled her eyes, grabbing her arm and dragging her out the room.

...

Zara, Martha and Joan peered out of the window at Lucy, the young girl who had been possessed by the Family, conversing with the headmaster.

"You child, come out of the way." The Headmaster called to her, holding out a hand to her. "Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

Martha and Zara bolted out of the school to them, Joan following.

"Mr Rocastle, please." Martha begged. "Don't go near her."

"You were told to be quiet." The Headmaster snapped.

"Listen to me, she's part of it! Matron, tell him."

"I think-I don't know." Joan stammered. "I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

"John." Zara begged pleadingly.

"She was-she was with-with Baines in the village." John said quickly.

The Headmaster sighed, unimpressed, "Mr Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." He turned back to Lucy. "Come with me."

"You're funny." Lucy smirked.

"That's right. Now take my hand."

"So funny." She reached into her coat and pulled out her gun, shooting the Headmaster. "Now who's going to shoot me - any of you, really?" She shouted as the boys stared, stunned.

"Put down your guns." John said to the boys, lowering his own rifle.

"But sir, the Headmaster-" Hutchinson began.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir-"

"I said, lead the way."

Baines appeared inside the gate, behind Lucy, "Go on, then, run!" He shouted, firing his gun in the air, making the boys scream and panic, retreating.

"Come on!" Martha shouted, pushing them on their way.

John, Joan, Martha and Zara ran into the school with the boys, leading them out through the stables.

"Let's go! Quick as you can!" John called.

"Don't go to the village! It's not safe!" Martha shouted.

"And you, ladies!"

Joan shook her head, "Not until we get the boys out."

...

Outside the stable, John paused, heading back to the school as Martha, Joan and Zara waited.

"Now, I insist. The three of you just go." He said, "If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He opened the door to the passage to find a group of scarecrows before slamming it shut, locking it. "I think...retreat."

They turned and bolted off.

...

John, Martha, Joan and Zara made their way through the woods, John clutching Zara's hand tightly when they heard Clark.

"Doctor!" Clark called in a sing song voice. "Doctor!" Zara pulled them over to an opening and they peered out at Clark, Jenny and Baines in front of The TARDIS. "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines shouted. "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny added.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Martha asked softly as John stared at The TARDIS, fixated.

"Come out, Doctor! Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life." John mumbled.

Zara squeezed his hand, "Do you remember its name?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it." Joan gulped. "The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

John looked down at Zara, tears in his eyes, "I'm not-I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job...and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes." Zara whispered. "Yes, he is."

He looked over at Joan, "Why can't I stay?" He asked her.

"But we need the Doctor." Martha sighed.

"So what am I then, nothing? I'm just a story." He pulled his hand away from Zara and bolted off, Joan running after him.

Zara screamed inaudibly in frustration, "I can't do this anymore!" She hissed to Martha. "This bloody man, travelling, everything! I'm fed up."

Martha stared sadly at her, hoping she didn't mean it, and took her hand, pulling her off after John.

...

The four of them rushed down a country road, stopping to get their bearings, breathing heavily.

"This way." Joan said, moving off. "I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going." John shook his head.,

"Just listen to me for once, John. Follow me."

Martha looked between them before following after John.

Zara took John's hand, "I am so sorry, Doctor." She whispered to him before gently pulling him off.

...

The four of them stopped outside a dark, abandoned country house.

"Here we are." Joan said, breathing heavily. "It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

"But who lives here?" Martha frowned.

"If I'm right, no one." They walked slowly to the front door and stepped into the abandoned cottage kitchen, a tea set on the table. "Hello?" She called, getting no response. "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?"

"Um, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school-she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished." She put her hand against the teapot to find it cold. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

John slumped into one of the chairs at the table, "I must go to them before anyone else dies." He said.

"You can't." Joan begged, sitting down next to him. "Zara, Martha, there must be something we can do."

Martha shook her head regretfully, "Not without the watch."

John looked up at them, "You're this Doctor's companions! Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely!" Zara shouted at him.

"And that's what you want me to become." He snarled. "I thought you were _real _Zara, you were the one person who was meant to be there through all this and you're not even real!"

She groaned in frustration, throwing her hands in the air and moving towards him so they were face to face, staring angrily at each other, "I never asked you to come back!" She shouted. "And I'm talking to The Doctor now, who's still somewhere inside your head! Why did you have to make your human self so unlike you! Your human self should do little things that you do! AND YOU'D NEVER KISS ME-" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

Joan looked over at the door, "What if it's them?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." Martha remarked. She opened the door to reveal Latimer.

"I brought you this." He said, holding out the watch in his hand.

"Martha, Zara." The watch whispered.

Martha took the watch from him, holding it out to John, "Hold it."

He shook his head, "I won't."

"Please," Zara begged. "Just hold it."

"It told me to find you." Latimer explained, stepping in. "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time?" Joan frowned. "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because...I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." John snapped.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful."

Zara and Martha shared a look, knowing the young boy was right, and grabbed each other's hands, squeezing them tightly.

Joan reached into her coat pocket, pulling out the journal, "I've still got this. The journal."

"Those are just stories." John stammered.

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here."

An explosion went off outside the house, making them all gasp.

"What the hell?" Martha asked as they looked out of the window, watching as meteorites fell to the ground.

"They're destroying the village." Joan gasped.

John looked down at the watch, "Watch." He mumbled softly, picking it up.

"John, don't."

"Come closer." The watch whispered.

"Can you hear it?" Latimer asked.

"Closer. Closer."

"I think he's asleep." John mumbled, looking over at Zara. "Waiting to awaken."

"Why did he speak to me?" Latimer frowned.

"Oh, low level-." Zara began with a sigh.

"Telepathic field." John interrupted, in his usual voice as The Doctor. "You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing-" He stopped, breathing heavily, looking at Zara and Martha, scared. "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him!" Martha said, excited. "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I-"

"We didn't know how to stop you!" Zara snapped, stepping forward. "He gave us a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

"No."

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die? All those years of us, Zara-"

"They were never real!" She gasped, trying to get through to him. "It was always going to end, though! The Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die."

Martha nodded in agreement, "Like mayflies, he said." She said quietly.

"So your job was to execute me." John said bitterly, looking between them.

"People are dying out there! They need him and we need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. We've only just met him . It wasn't even that long ago, but he is everything...he's just everything to us and he doesn't even look at _me_, but I don't care..." She looked at Zara. "Because it's her he should be looking at and because we love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this."

The house rocked from the explosions as Zara shook her head, wishing Martha would stop with trying to pair her and The Doctor together, she had no idea where the idea came from in the first place!

"It's getting closer." Latimer gulped.

"I should have thought of it before-I can give them this." John stammered, holding out the watch. "Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that!" Martha gasped.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

"He'll never let you do it."

"If they get what they want, then-then-"

"Then it all ends in destruction." Joan interrupted, holding the journal. "I never read to the end but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars...for every child. Zara, Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?"

John sobbed as the three nodded, stepping out of the house. They sat down on a bench, the two women pulling Latimer into a hug.

Back in the house, John and Joan sat by side, huddled up and looking at the watch.

"If I could do this instead of you, then I would." Joan mumbled. "I'd hoped...but my hopes aren't important."

John looked up at her, "He won't love you."

"If he's not you, then I don't want him to. I had one husband, and he died...I never thought...ever again. And then you...you were so..."

"It was real. I wasn't...I really thought..."

"Let me see." She took the watch from him. "Blasted thing." She turned it over in her hands. "Blasted, blasted thing. Can't even hear it. It's nothing to me."

John reached out, grabbing Joan's hand as flashbacks filled their minds. He watched their lives play out, their wedding, the birth of their first child, walking in the park with her and their three children, and finally his peaceful death in bed. Suddenly, all of the memories with Joan burnt away in a orange fire, and all he was left with was an image of Zara, her beautiful blonde hair falling across her face as she leant over the console of The TARDIS, looking at the scanner.

He pulled back, stunned, finding himself back in the cottage.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

Joan nodded, "The Time Lord has such adventures but he could never have a life like that."

"And yet I could!" He gasped, looking at the watch.

"What are you going to do?"

He stayed silent for a moment, before deciding what he had to do. "Get Zara in here." He whispered.

...

John stumbled into the ship, Zara behind him.

"Just-" John began, giving a clumsy lurch, falling against the wall of the ship and bashing a few buttons, making Zara roll his eyes at him. "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

"Say please." Baines sneered.

"Please."

After a moment, Jenny turned a switch, stopping the bombs as the ship hissed in response.

"Wait a minute." She inhaled deeply. "Still human."

"Now I can't-I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know that I'm innocent in all this."

Zara stepped forward, interrupting him, "He made him John Smith, ok?" She said sharply. "It's not like I had any control over it, I tried to stop him." She nodded over at him as he fumbled against some more buttons in fear.

"He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot." Jenny smirked.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines asked. "And the Zarantheon Paradox isn't going to stop him!" He laughed at Zara, making her frown.

"What did you call me?" Zara breathed.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family, I just want you to go." John stammered.

"So, he's made his choice." Zara sighed sadly as John held out the watch. "You can have him. Just take it, please!" She breathed in sharply. "Take him away."

"At last." Baines smiled, taking the watch, grabbing John by the lapels. "Don't think that saved your life." He sneered, pushing his away and making him land against more buttons. "Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." He opened the watch, the whole Family breathing in deeply, nothing coming out. "It's empty!"

"Well, where's it gone?" John stammered.

"You tell me."

Baines threw the watch at him and he caught it one handed, "Oh," He began, his usual voice as he shared a smirk with Zara, "I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection-little bit like ventriloquism of the nose."

"It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy." Zara continued. "But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre." She peered at a green tank on the wall. "It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter.

"Ah!" The Doctor hissed through his teeth."'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice-Run." He grabbed Zara's hand, pulling her out of the ship.

The two of them ran out and across the grass, the Family following and the ship exploded, throwing them all to the ground.

...

_He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden-he was being kind. He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there...forever. He still visits my little sister once a year every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is-can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work... standing over the fields of England...as their protector. We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did. The Doctor... he was being kind. But maybe, one day, the brilliant woman on his arm, Zara Saxon, will turn him cold and angry, out of protection for her. Out of his love for her..._

...

The Doctor and Zara stepped into the Cartwright house,

"Is it done?" Joan asked, looking out of the window.

"It's done." The Doctor nodded.

"Police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say." She turned round and looked at him. "Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I...find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith?"

Zara smiled, "He's in here somewhere." She said, tapping The Doctor in the side of the head.

"Like a story. Could you change back?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"No."

"I see. Well then. He was braver that you, in the end. That ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die. He fought for her," She nodded at Zara. "And not me." She span round, looking back out at the window.

The Doctr stopped, stunned. He'd been planning on asking Joan along, to come travel with them, when her last sentence made him realise. Zara had been the one to keep him safe. She'd fallen in so much with her own back story, keeping him in his human life so that she'd make sure Martha was safe, not her, not him, but Martha. She'd protected him and kept away from all topic of their real lives. Whilst Joan... just provoked it. She should of just read the journal as just dreams and got on with it.. but she just kept trying to make the image, the idea of The Doctor shine brighter, which The Doctor's companions do do, but... They also did what was best for the universe. And Zara couldn't bare to inflate his ego any more than it was.

"Answer me this, just one question." Joan continued, not bothering to look over. "That's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, if he'd never chosen this place on a whim...would anyone here have died?" The Doctor looked away, taking Zara's hand. "You can go."

They turned and left the house.

...

"All right." The Doctor cheered as he and Zara approached Martha as she stood outside the TARDIS on a hill. "Molto bene!"

"How was she?" Martha asked.

"Time we moved on."

"If you want, I could go and-"

"Time we moved on." Zara repeated, shooting Martha a look that meant she'd explain everything later. She looked up at The Doctor, "I meant to say back there, last night-I would have said anything to get you to change."

"Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah." He nodded.

"Especially shouting at you."

"Of course." He laughed.

Martha breathed in sharply, smiling at the two of them, "So here we are then."

"There we are, yes." He smiled at the two of them. "And I never said thanks to you two for lookin' after me." He pulled the two of them into a big hug, laughing, when Latimer came running up the hill.

"Doctor, Zara, Martha." He called.

The Doctor turned back to him, "Tim-Timothy-Timber." He cheered.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight." Martha said softly.

"I think we do."

"But you could get hurt."

"Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you."

"Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." The Doctor said, handing him the watch.

Latimer frowned, holding it to his ear, "I can't hear anything."

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you. For good luck."

Martha hugged him, "Look after yourself." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped into The TARDIS.

Zara ruffled his hair, kissing him on the head before following after her.

"You'll like this bit." The Doctor smiled, stepping into The TARDIS.

...

In a world war 1 memorial service, Latimer sat in his wheelchair, clutching the watch in his leather gloved hand. He turned, looking past the vicar who was reading a sermon, and spotted The Doctor in the distance, standing next to Zara as Martha attached a poppy to the lapel of his jacket. He smiled as they watched him.


	8. Blink

"Unbelievable." Zara muttered as the taxi slowed down in a street of shops. "Because of course migration would happen _now_." Martha and The Doctor half nodded in agreement with her. Four things and a lizard, bang in the middle of the city. The three of them stepped out of the taxi, The Doctor carrying a bow, Martha arrows and Zara a PDA, when a blonde woman came running out of a shop towards them, carrying a purple file.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" She cried.

The Doctor turned round and looked at her, "Hello. Sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Fairly important we stop it."

"My God, it's you." She breathed. "It really is you. Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"Doctor, we haven't have time for this." Martha called. "The migration's started."

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life." The Doctor apologised quickly. "Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh, my God, of course." The woman said. "You're a time traveller. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future. "

"What hasn't happened?"

"Doctor, please." Zara groaned. "Twenty minutes to red hatching."

"It was me." The woman said in realization. "Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me."

"Got what?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay, listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you." She handed him the file. "You're going to need it."

"Doctor!" Martha shouted.

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

"Okay. No worries." The woman nodded. "On you go. See you around some day."

He turned to leave before glancing back at her, "What was your name?"

"Sally Sparrow."

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow." He turned and ran off with Martha and Zara.

...

The console room was eerily quiet. Martha was asleep in her room, tired after the long day with 'four things and a lizard' and The Doctor fiddled with controls of The TARDIS as Zara sat on the jump seat, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Can I ask you something?" She mumbled.

The Doctor pulled the scanner round to himself, "Course." He called over his shoulder.

"Why did John Smith fall in love with me?" She was curious, she'd been wondering ever since they left 1913. Why had he fallen in love with her? Why?!

"Dunno." He muttered, peering at the scanner carefully. "Could of... easily been... Martha, I suppose." He peered in closer at the screen.

Zara frowned, "What is it?"

"Disturbance in time... uhm, a house in Wester Drumlins, 2007." Zara stood up with a huff, moving over to The Doctor, peering over his shoulder, "What do you reckon?" He asked, looking down at her as she frowned at the screen. "Worth a look?"

"Don't see why not." She shrugged before looking up towards the staircase. "MARTHA!" She shouted, making The Doctor wince and make him rub his ear.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

...

The Doctor, Zara and Martha made their way up the path to the house in the darkness. Zara wrapped her blazer around herself tighter, shivering.

"Why did we have to come in the middle of the night?" Martha asked, keeping close to The Doctor as she eyed the shaking trees. "It's... creepy."

"Nah!" The Doctor cheered throwing one arm around Martha's shoulder, another round Zara's. "Just adds to the mystery."

"It's a bloody great mystery to me why we have to come at this time of night." Zara muttered, leaning into The Doctor's side.

...

The three of them walked into the creaky drawing room, their feet scratching against dead leaves on the floor, dodging cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.

"Spooky." Martha remarked. "Very Scooby Doo." She looked over at the window, spotting a stone angel by a bush in the darkness, before looking away with a frown.

"Not with The Doctor around." Zara muttered. "With him, the human is an alien, not the other way round."

"Oh come on!" The Doctor grinned, bounding on his toes and making the old floor boards squeak. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in The TARDIS with a cup of tea." Zara countered, earning a pout from The Doctor.

Martha looked back over at the window to find the stone angel had move forward dramatically, "Doctor, Zara..." She began, nodding over at the angel calmly. "That statue has moved."

Zara and The Doctor looked over, The Doctor slightly stunned and Zara staring, not bothered.

"Ah!" Zara nodded. "That's a Weeping Angel. Never seen one before."

"What, not even a picture?" Martha asked, glancing at The Doctor as he stared at it carefully, not blinking. "What are you doing?"

"If you blink, even for a second, they will move and kill you." Zara shrugged, not bothered as Martha stared at her, shocked. "But no, no picture. An image of an angel itself becomes an angel, or something, anyway."

"Do you think there's more than one of them?"

"Well-" Zara began as something poked her in the back.

...

The three of them banged against a brick wall, breathing heavily, taking in their surroundings.

"Possibly." Zara finished as the three realised they'd been taken by another angel, transported away.

"Where are we?" Martha gasped.

"Well," The Doctor groaned, scrambling to his feet and pulling the girls up and along the alleyway. The three peered out into an everyday street, a poster slathered onto the wall next to them, half ripped. "I'm gonna guess," He looked at the poster. "1969."

...

Martha shut the door to the tiny studio flat she, The Doctor and Zara lived in. She sighed, looking at the two mattresses to her left, one double and one single, at the door in front of her, slightly opened to reveal a small bathroom before looking over to her right at The Doctor, facing in her direction, in the small kitchen, stirring something in a pot with a wooden spoon as Zara sat sideways, cross legged, next to the pot, peering in.

The Doctor looked up at her, "How was work?" He asked, looking back down at the pot.

"Same old." Martha sighed, pulling her handbag off of her and throwing it onto one of the mattresses. "What you making?"

"Dinner." Zara muttered, peering in at the spaghetti in the pot.

"Ah." Martha nodded, leaning against the work surface. "Any news on The TARDIS?"

"Nah." The Doctor shook his head.

"Billy should be here any day though." Zara smiled.

"But the timey wimey detector is nearly ready."

Zara glared at him, whacking him round the ear and ignoring his whine, "It's not a timey wimey detector!" She scolded. "It's a micro fabricated hydroenergised extrapolated-" She looked at The Doctor and Martha's amused looks, knowing they weren't going to called the radio with a fan attached to it the correct name. "Timey wimey detector." She sighed, giving in.

The Doctor peered into the pot again, "Right!" He announced, turning off the oven. "Dinner is served!"

...

"No!" Martha cackled, placing down her wine glass as she sat on the single mattress, looking over at The Doctor and Zara who sat side by side on the double. "There is no way anyone could marry down The Doctor _or _Zara Saxon!"

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed as Zara laughed loudly. "I was married, I've done the whole marriage life thing, thank you!"

"Yeah, on Gallifrey." Martha pointed out. "But c'mon, you, married?!"

"I could get married!"

"Really?" Zara laughed, making him look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I tell you what." He turned to her, taking her wine glass and putting it down. "If we're both so unmarriable, we could get married! Run off to intergalactic Vegas with Martha at our side, the worst marriage in the universe!"

Zara laughed, "I'm not marrying you!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's _you_, Doctor."

"We'd make a brilliant bad married couple!"

"Oh we'd be the best worst married couple." She nodded, smirking. "Ok, I tell you what, seeing as you'll regret this because of the wine you've been drinking," She grabbed his glass out of his hand, draining the last of it and putting it down next to her. "I'll marry you the day Rose Tyler finds her way back to this universe."

The Doctor eyed her, finally being able to talk about Rose normally now that he had her and Martha... if he lost even _one_ of them... he'd close up again, he knew he would.

"It's impossible for Rose to come back." He said simply.

"Exactly." Zara smirked.

He breathed in sharply before smirking, "Ok."

"Hey Martha-" Zara turned to look at Martha, only to find her asleep on the mattress she sat on. The Doctor rolled his eyes, laying back against the mattress he and Zara sat on, his head resting on one of the pillows. Zara smiled, half throwing the messed up duvet across Martha. "Good night Doctor Jones." She muttered, laying back next to The Doctor.

...

A whirring filled the dark room and Zara opened one eye blearily. She pushed herself up, leaning over The Doctor, laying against him and reaching out for the source of the noise. The Doctor moaned, wrapping a arm around Zara's waist as she grabbed hold of the timey wimey detector with one hand, trying to find the file they got from Sally with the other.

"Doctor get up." Zara mumbled, earning a moan from The Doctor in return. "Billy's here, come on."

...

The two of them and Martha, who wasn't amused to be woken up, made their way down the same alleyway they arrived in, watching Billy slide down the wall, The Doctor holding out the timey wimey detector they'd used to track.

"Welcome." The Doctor called.

Billy looked around, confused and breathless, "Where am I?" He asked.

"1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant." Martha grinned. "We went four times, back when we had transport."

"Working on it."

Billy shook his head, "How did I get here?"

"The same way we did." Zara said. "The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year." Billy began to pull himself up. "No, no. No, no, no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath."

"Don't go swimming for half an hour." The Doctor added.

"I don't." Billy gasped. "I can't."

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels." Zara continued as The Doctor sat down next to him. "The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely."

"No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death." The Doctor added. "The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye."

"You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

Billy stared at The Doctor and Zara, stunned, "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Trust me." Martha smiled. "Just nod when they stop for breath."

"Tracked you down with this." The Doctor held up the timey wimey detector. "This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand." Billy frowned. "Where am I?"

"1969, like we said." Martha said softly.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor." The Doctor sighed. "So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

...

"I'm here!" Martha, carrying a tin of paint and a roll of wallpaper, called through the house, shutting the door behind her. She looked around the house, shivering at how it was the same house they'd been in, but 40 years before. "They only had black, is that alright?!"

"That's!" Zara called through in between laughs. "Fine! Martha!" Martha frowned, walking through the house and into the drawing room, watching as The Doctor had Zara held up in the air, his arms round her waist, tickling her. Martha smiled, shaking her head at them and with one final laughing scream, Zara turned herself in his arms, hugging him as he laughed back. "What are you two up to?"

The Doctor looked over at Martha with a pout, "She called my flying skills tacky!"

"Come on!" Martha shook her head, putting down the tin of paint and roll of wallpaper. "We've got a message to leave Sally."

...

"So," Martha began, sitting on one of the mattresses as Zara attached a camera she'd put together onto a stand. "We put this video of us on the dvds as easter eggs yeah? For Sally?"

"Yep." Zara nodded, pressing a button and looking over at The Doctor. "Right, it's ready."

...

Back in 2007, Larry Nightingale put a dvd into a portable player, sitting in the drawing room of the house.

"Okay, this is the one with the clearest sound." Larry explained. "Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't know."

"It doesn't matter." Sally shook her head.

"Okay." Larry nodded, pointing at the screen as an image of The Doctor appeared. "There he is."

"The Doctor."

"Who's the Doctor?"

"He's the Doctor."

"Yup. That's me." The Doctor nodded on screen.

Sally eyed the screen, "Okay, that was scary."

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." Larry shrugged.

"Yes, I do." The Doctor agreed.

"And that."

"Yup. And this."

"He can hear us." Sally's eyes widened. "Oh, my God, you can really hear us?"

"Of course he can't hear us." Larry rolled his eyes, holding up a bit of paper. "Look, I've got a transcript. See? Everything he says. Yup, that's me. Yes, I do. Yup, and this. Next it's-"

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" He said at the same time as The Doctor.

"Sorry."

Sally turned back to the screen with a frown, "Who are you?"

"I'm a time traveller." The Doctor replied. "Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

Martha pushed her way on screen, "We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop and Zara hands out leaflets! We've got to support him!"

Zara laughed, her arm appearing on screen, lightly pushing her away, "Martha."

"Sorry." Martha muttered.

"I've seen this bit before." Sally frowned.

"Quite possibly." The Doctor nodded.

"1969, that's where you're talking from?"

"Afraid so."

"But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm going to say, forty years before I say it."

"Thirty eight." Zara called from off screen.

"I'm getting this down." Larry said, scribbling down everything Sally said. "I'm writing in your bits."

"How?" Sally frowned, talking to the screen. "How is this possible? Tell me."

"Not so fast."

"People don't understand time." The Doctor sighed. "It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?" Sally asked.

"Complicated."

"Tell me."

"Very complicated."

"I'm clever and I'm listening." She snapped. "And don't patronise me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me."

Zara laughed, earning a pout from The Doctor. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect," She began to explain off screen. "But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint-"

"It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." The Doctor grinned.

Sally frowned, "Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that you stole that sentence from her."

"I stole it from her, yeah."

"Next thing you're going to say is, well I can hear you."

"Well, I _can_ hear you."

"This isn't possible."

"No." Larry beamed. "It's brilliant!"

"Well, not hear you, exactly," The Doctor corrected himself. "But I know everything you're going to say."

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit."

"How can you know what I'm going to say?" Sally asked.

"Look to your left." Zara called.

Sally glanced to her side, watching Larry, "What does he mean by look to your left?" He asked as he wrote. "I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement."

"He means you." Sally said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits. That way I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums."

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript." The Doctor explained. "It's on my autocue."

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript?" Sally frowned. "It's still being written."

"I told you. I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head round this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having."

"Yeah. Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey."

"Never mind that." She looked over at Larry. "You can do shorthand?"

"So?" He shrugged.

"What matters is, we can communicate." The Doctor continued. "We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

"The angels have the phone box. That's my favourite, I've got it on a t-shirt."

"What do you mean, angels?" Sally asked. "You mean those statue things?"

"Creatures from another world."

"But they're just statues."

"Only when you see them."

"What does that mean?"

"The lonely assassins, they used to be called." Zara called from off screen. "No one quite knows where they came from, not even the Face of Boe and he taught me about them, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved."

"They are quantum-locked." The Doctor nodded in agreement. "They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can."

Sally glanced over at an angel close by, "Don't take your eyes off that." She told Larry.

"That's why they cover their eyes." The Doctor continued. "They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me."

"How? How?"

The Doctor frowned, looking over at Zara with a frown. Zara leaned back, looking at the camera to find the autocue had finished.

"And that's it, I'm afraid." Zara said. "There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last we've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess." She moved round, both her and Martha moving into shot., "They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this."

"Don't blink." The Doctor said sternly. "Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."

The picture froze and Sally gasped, "No! Don't! You can't!"

"I'll rewind him." Larry stuttered.

"What good would that do?" She snapped before realising the two were staring at each other, "You're not looking at the statue."

"Neither are you."

The two gulped, looking up to see the angel towering over them, reaching out, mouth wide open.

...

"Where do you want to go first?" Zara looked up from sitting on the work surface at The Doctor's question. She looked over at him, leaning against the fridge, the sound of Martha in the bathroom echoing under the closed door. "When we get out of here?"

Zara smiled, "I don't mind."

"I was thinking the three of us should go ice skating."

"Ice skating?" She frowned. "I can't skate."

"How do you know if you've never tried?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I've never tried how could I ice skate?"

The Doctor paused, considering it, "I suppose. That makes sense. Me, you and Doctor Jones, ice skating, it'll be fun-" He was cut off as a wheezing filled the air, blowing them about as The TARDIS faded into view. "Aha!" He cheered, bouncing on his feet. The bathroom door swung open and Martha bolted out, grinning in delight. The Doctor ran over and pulled her into a hug, spinning her around. The TARDIS stabilised and The Doctor bolted up to the door, unlocking it and ran in, pulling Martha with him by the hand. Zara smiled, shaking her head, and stepped into The TARDIS. She looked out at their small flat one more time before shutting the door behind her.


End file.
